Rachel Berry
by KJ99
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Glee! Rachel's pregnant how can that be? She return? Where did she go in the first place? Now she has a baby!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hello welcome to my new story, I hope you like it and it's a bit different from the other stuff you have read on here :D ~KJ99!

Rachel Berry

* * *

><p>I crawled around on the floor chasing after her, she was smaller than me so it was easier for her crawl away from me quicker, I was finally able to grab hold of her and I start to tickle her ribs.<p>

She was squealing and giggling the whole time, slobber going all over the place but yet she was so cute.

I smiled and asked "Do I win?" she shook her head so I continue tickling. Since she wasn't talking yet, I took her silence as a yes and stood up and to do a little victory dance before sitting on the couch picking her up in the process; that had really tired me out.

I say "You tired me out child," she just shrugs though.

* * *

><p>I should explain this situation to you, my name is Rachel Berry, I am about to start my junior year at High School and can't wait to graduate out of this hell whole of a town. I've lived here my whole life, with my parents before everything had happened. What happened exactly was when I was 15 in sophomore year; I had been walking home alone from my friend Noah's place. When I had gotten attack from behind and was brutally rape, I had screamed the whole time but no one ever came to save me. When it had finished I managed to get home, walking in I was in so much pain that I couldn't hide it from my Dads; they had admittedly taken me to a hospital that wasn't in that town. A few weeks later I had fallen pregnant and I couldn't bring myself for someone to kill something of mine or adopted I just couldn't do that to a child of mine, so I carried it to fall term.<p>

At the time it was still school and being my sophomore year it was really important, so what we did was my Aunt who lives in California is a High School teacher. We decided that I would go live with her while I was pregnant and she had filled that school's principal in on what had happened; and he agreed that I could continue sophomore year there but at home. I was so grateful to my Aunt and the principal for allowing all of it to happen. I knew I couldn't to this in Lima because I was known as a loser and if word got out I was pregnant, I would be called a slut and it would have been stressful and that could be dangerous for the baby. The only one problem I had with leaving Lima for half a year was I had to leave my best friend Noah behind and I didn't even get to say goodbye, I knew if he asked why I was leaving I would spill and I just couldn't do that.

After the full 9 months summer had just started so I decided to spend the first month with my Aunt before going back to live with my parents in Lima; who had remained there while I was pregnant since their jobs were there. I thought everything was going well but after a month with them being with the baby, they couldn't handle it so they had left only leaving a note and money for me to look after the baby and I. I had immediately called my Aunt to tell her what they had done, she was extremely furious at them because she also couldn't get a hold of them. My Aunt decided then and there she would move her whole life to Lima to be here for me, we had come to the agreement that when I was at school she would stay and look after the baby. I hate having to do this to her but she insisted that she was okay with it and maybe once the baby was a toddler she could get a job.

* * *

><p>Today was my first day back at McKinley High School I was about to start my junior year level with the same people I had been in my classes my whole life. Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez would probably be thrilled to have me back to pick on again; they were my biggest tormentors. There was also Brittany Pearce who had never been mean to me but wouldn't exactly help me either, I never held a grudge against her though she had no idea what she was doing half the time. Finn Hudson the boy I had crushed on my whole life before realising while I was away that he used girls and didn't give a dam about them.<p>

Mercedes Jones and Kurt Hummel I wasn't sure what their reactions would be they used to pick on me because of my clothing choice but I had kind of changed it over the year of being pregnant and living with my Aunt. Then there was Noah Puckerman though he had people call him Puck, I refused to call him that and he had eventually accept that fact, I wasn't sure what his reaction would be since I hadn't seen or talk to him since leaving his house that day. He was like a brother to me and I hadn't given him a chance, I regret it deeply more than anything else in my life; I hope he could forgive me. Since being away I had change in looks and also grown up I had to, I had gotten permit blue tips in my dark brown hair, my outfits had changed I got rid of the everything besides the sweater and my personality; though I wasn't going to stand by and let everyone tear me down.

My Aunt came into the room saying "You better get to school or you'll be late."

I replied with "I just want to stay with this little munchkin though."

She laughed and said "I know you do but you know how important school is and Isabella will understand."

I turn to Isabella and asked "Do you understand Isabella?" she nodded her head in understands.

I said "Okay I'll go but not without a smile for you," I said looking at Isabella who understood the word smile and immediately started smiling. I leaned down and start kissing her all over her face making her squeal.

I then asked "Are you driving me to school?"

My Aunt replied with "Of course, let's get a move on." I carried Isabella over to the carrier seat, gently and watching out for her head I placed her in and buckled her up. Grabbing my backpack from behind the couch, I place it on my bag before picking up the carrier and followed my Aunt out to her SUV. I buckled the carrier into the backseat of the car before heading around to the other side and getting into the backseat to sit next to her. I didn't really pay attention on the drive all I did was make funny faces at Isabella; which made her laugh and it was such a magical sound.

My Aunt said "We are here."

I replied with "That was quick," she just smiled at me.

I look at Isabella and said "Mummy has to go sweet," she frowned and her cute puppy eyes came out.

I said "I know baby, Mummy doesn't want to go either but you remember how important this is?" she nodded her head sadly and smiled sadly at her.

I asked "Can Mummy get a kiss?" I leaned my cheek down to her face and her little lips reach up and did a soft kiss.

I smiled and said "I'll cherish it forever and ever, but now I have to go before I'm late." I leaned down and kissed her all over the place again making her laugh once again; it was easy to make her laugh but it always made me feel better.

I said "Thanks for lift, are you picking me up after school?"

She replied with "Yeah, if you're not busy. I'm sure Noah will want to talk."

I sighed and said "I have no idea what I'm going to say to him."

My Aunt replied with "You could tell him the truth."

I answered with "That will make him angry, I'd rather him hate me than be angry at me."

I said "I have to go now or I will be late," I leaned over the sit and kissed my Aunt on the cheek before getting out of the car with my bag. I looked around at the school seeing that no one knew who I was but knew I was a new student that I could handle. I made my way inside and to the front office, where I had spent loads of my freshmen and sophomore years trying to avoid people who would bully me.

* * *

><p>I made my way into the front office, straight up to the front office lady and said "Hi, I'm sort of new and need my timetable."<p>

She replied with "Right, just give me your name and grab that for you."

I said "Rachel Berry," she smiled and went looking around her desk to find it.

She said "Okay Rachel, here is your timetable, your locker number and combination and a list of all the extra activities at the school if you choose to join any."

I smiled and replied with "Thank-you."

She asked "Do you need a map?"

I answered with "Believe me; I know my way around this school better than any of the teachers do," that was the truth since I had to always find new ways to avoid them all. I took all of the paper out of her hands to see my locker was right near some of the English classrooms which was an okay area. After saying thank-you, I head back out into the hallways that were now starting to be filled by zombie looking students and it made me smile to see the same-old-same-old here. I had managed to find my locker where I had put my bag in and just grab a notebook and pad out the old Rachel would have a binder, a pencil case and a slushy in the face by now but I hadn't gotten any since they didn't know who I was; yet.

* * *

><p>I had home room up first which was really close to my locker; I walked to the door frame and groaned on the inside. In the room were Quinn, Santana and Brittany all sitting next to each other at the back of the room, in front of them was Noah, Finn, a blonde hair kid I didn't know. Up the front near the windows were Kurt, Mercedes, Tina Cohen-Chang, Mike Chang and Artie Abrams; the last three had never been mean to me but never help either. The home room of hell I thought to myself, after slapping myself inwardly I made my way up to the back of the room. Being a new kid all eyes were all on me, judging me and everything, I was wearing black denim jeans and blue button up shirt. I went and sat down in the back next to the window, in my head I was thinking about Isabella; I had never been away from her so today was going to be hard. I was interrupted from my thoughts by a clear of the throat; I looked up to see Quinn and Santana standing there.<p>

Quinn said "Hi I'm Quinn Fabray and this is Santana my best friend, over there is Brittany, Puck, Finn and Sam," I nodded my head and waved over at the other, so Sam was the other guy's name.

My voice had changed somehow I had no idea how but it had and said "Hi, what can I do for you?"

Santana answered with "You seem fit and would be perfect for the cheerios," I smiled it took everything for me not to burst into a fit of laughs; if they knew who I was they wouldn't be asking me to join.

I asked playing dumb "What's cheerios'? Isn't that a breakfast cereal?"

Santana replied with "It's cheerleading; the most popular club/sport team here and we think you would be perfect for it," I couldn't hold the smile back anymore it just appeared but I was able to hold the laugh back.

Quinn said "You seem amused by the idea."

I replied with "Believe me, you will understand in a second."

Santana asked "What does that mean?"

I answered with "Trust me, you'll understand. Just go back to sitting over there," confused they did as I had told them to. I groan and smiled to myself when I saw  
>Noah coming over to me, with his sex smile on his face.<p>

He said "Hey baby, I'm Puck and if you need any help just feel free to ask me anytime."

I replied with "Sure thing, Puck was it?"

He smirked and said "Yeah that's right, now just remember that and you'll be alright." I was trying not to laugh my two tormentors didn't know who I was and Noah my brother was hitting on me it was so gross but I couldn't tell him.

I then saw Mr Schue walk in (late as always) and he said "Sorry for being late guys, I was busy talking to Mr Figgins and somehow we have another year of Glee Club." I watch as they all cheered excitedly and high-fived each other, I thought of course they are all friends since I left and they would create a club I was born to be in.

Mr Schue said "Its exciting stuff, now we have a sort of new student joining us today. Rachel Berry where are you?" I burst out laughing when they all looked at me shocked and I laughed at Quinn and Santana face; but he died when I saw the hurt in Noah's eyes.

I said "I'm over here Mr Schue."

He looked over at me and replied with "It's great to have you back Rachel, would you like audition for the glee club?"

I answered with "Can I get back to you Mr Schue?" I smiled when everyone looked at me shocked again, all I had talked about during my year here was the school needing a glee club and now that they had one I didn't want to join.

Mr Schue replied with "Of course, you will be always welcome to join," I smiled at his kindness ship but I wonder how long it would last. He went on with the daily notices and everything else they did on first days, but I hadn't been paying attention because I was staring at Noah who was staring back at me. When the bell rang it brought me back to the fact we were in school, Mr Schue dismissed us and we all stood up and left the classroom to our next classes; I didn't want to deal with them now.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time lunch had gotten around word had spread that I was back, but no slushies had come my way yet and I was surprised but didn't really care. I decided to go into the cafeteria for lunch even though my Aunt had made me a sandwiches, I went and sat on the stairs in the room away from everyone else.

I dialled my Aunts number and said when she picked up "How's my girl?"

She replied with "I'm good thanks."

I said "Okay, how's Isabella?"

My Aunt answered with "She doing well, I think she's missing you though."

I replied with "I'm missing her too; we really should have practiced me being away from her."

She asked "How's school going?"

I answered with "Funny to start with, my home room has everyone I was trying to avoid here and it was funny when Quinn and Santana had come over to ask me if I would join the cheerleading team; it took all of me not to laugh at them. Then Noah had come over and tried to hit on me, which I allowed him but when he realised it was me I saw complete sadness and hurt in his eyes; I think I really hurt him."

My Aunt said "Yeah, just give it time. If you explained what happened, I think he would understand."

I replied with "That's the problem; he'll be upset that I didn't give him the chance to help, especially after what happened with my Dads."

My Aunt replied with "Just let him come to you, don't force him to talk to you."

I said "I won't, hey the school has a glee club here would it be okay if I joined it?"

My Aunt answered with "Sure, just text me when you want me to pick you up."

I replied with "Alright, now I have to go give Isabella a kiss for me please."

She said "Of course, enjoy the rest of your day." We hung up I looked around the room, looking for Noah I found him at the jocks table he looked really upset but trying to hide it; he then looked up at me and I gave a faint smile which he just shrugged to and I nodded my head.

* * *

><p>I had no idea what was going through his head and I really want to know; but had lost the right to when I left. I was lucky that I had Spanish after lunch so I was able to tell Mr Schue I would audition in today's lesson and he told me where the room was since I didn't know where it would be. When I walked into the room to see everyone was already there besides Mr Schue of course.<p>

Quinn said "What are you doing here freak?"

I answered with "Auditioning to join."

Mercedes said "We don't need you."

I asked "I'm guessing Mercedes and Kurt are the captains?"

Kurt replied with "You've got that one right."

Mercedes said "So don't bother trying to steal it."

I smiled and replied with "Have to get in first, but thanks for allowing me in without audition," I saw the shock look on their faces; I had just tricked them in their own game.

Mr Schue walked in saying "Rachel good to see you could make it, would you like to audition now?"

I replied with "Okay, if that's alright?" he nodded his head and took a seat next to Finn. I walked over to the piano man and the band to ask if they knew the song and they did.

I stood in the middle of the room waiting for the music to start, I was getting judge by every eye in this room, and they all probably thought I'd sing a Broadway show song but they were wrong.

Rachel: _Hey brother! There's an endless road to re-discover. _It was probably a bit means sing this song but when Noah had heard the music and my part, I knew he we could resist.

Noah: _Hey Sister! No the water's sweet but blood is thicker._ I smiled when Noah had started to sing and made his way done to stand next to me shocking all the glee club.

Together: _Oh if the sky comes falling down, for you. There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do. _That line made me sad because I knew Noah was singing the truth he would have been there for me but I never gave him the chance.

Rachel: _Hey Brother! Do you still believe in one another?_ I didn't know if know still believe in us or if he had moved on.

Noah: _Hey Sister! Do you still believe in love I wonder?_

Together: _Oh if the sky comes falling down, for you. There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do. (Ahhhhaaa)  
><em>  
>Noah: <em>What if I'm far from home?<br>_  
>Rachel: <em>Oh Brother I will hear you call! What if I lose it all?<em>

Noah: _Oh Sister I will help you out!_ I knew Noah would have helped me with anything.

Together: _Oh if the sky comes falling down, for you. There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do._ The dance beat to the song had come up and Noah and I danced the dance we made up when we were little kids, I saw a slight smile on Noah but I knew he was still mad; and he had every right to be.

Rachel: _Hey brother! There's an endless road to re-discover.  
><em>  
>Noah: <em>Hey Sister! No the water's sweet but blood is thicker.<br>_  
>Together: <em>Of if the sky comes falling down, for you. There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.<br>(Ahhhhaaa)  
><em>  
>Noah: <em>What if I'm far from home?<br>_  
>Rachel: <em>Oh Brother I will hear you call! What if I lose it all?<em>

Noah: _Oh Sister I will help you out!  
><em>  
>Together: <em>Oh if the sky comes falling down, for you. There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.<em> The dance beat came back into the song and Noah and I danced the same dance from earlier. I took this chance to look at everyone and they all looked confuse at to what the hell they were watching, I couldn't help but smile._  
><em>  
>Noah: <em>There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do for you!<em> That line wasn't actually in the song but I understood why Noah added it in.

* * *

><p>The music drowned out and I said "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have sung that song."<p>

Noah replied with "It' okay, it's when your voice and emotions are high."

I nodded and said "Still I had no right to, thanks for singing with me."

Noah answered with "You had every right to and how could I not sing that song with you."

I said "I'm sorry for leaving without saying anything to you."

Noah replied with "Its okay, I knew there had to be a reason."

I said "I will tell you, I'm just not ready."

Noah replied with "Its fine, when you're ready just call or come find me you know I'll always be here for you."

I said "I know, is it too much to ask for a hug?"

Noah answered with "Not at all," and without saying another word he wrapped his arms around me and I felt safe in them.

Mr Schue then clears his throat and said "Sorry I don't mean to break up this reunion, Rachel that was great you're defiantly in the glee club.

I stepped back from Noah and replied with "Thanks Mr Schue," I knew the others were pissed off and confused at the same time. Noah led me to another sections of seat away from where he had originally sat so he could sit next to me.

Mr Schue said "Okay, this year we have to work harder if we want to go to nationals this year. So this year we are going to be doing things differently, on Mondays and Tuesdays will be focusing on your voices and perfecting them. Wednesday will be a day were we work on picking songs for the set list or you guys can perform songs you think will be good for the set list. Then on Thursdays and Fridays will focus on dancing Mike leading the boys, Brittany leading the girls and I'll help anyone else who needs the extra help."

Quinn interrupted him with "Manhands better go with you Mr Schue, she has two left feet and she might fall on us." Everyone laughs beside Noah and I, I watched as Mr Schue stood there and did nothing.

I say "Nice to see you've grown up Quinn."

Santana said "Oh like you have Manhands."

I replied with "Shut up, I have grown up more than anyone in this room; including Mr Schue."

Kurt said "You're just jealous of Quinn and also Mercedes and I for being the captains of this group."

I answered with "Okay I can see how you might think I'm jealous of you two, but how'd you come up with the other one?"

Mercedes said "You're jealous of everything Quinn has, popularity, looks, boyfriend, family and everything else."

I smiled and replied with "Watch out Mercedes your boner for Quinn is showing," I saw Noah trying not to laugh but not being successful.

I went onto say "I'm not jealous of Quinn she has nothing I want and I'm quite happy with my life, I wouldn't change it. Well that's not true the only thing I would change was how I treat Noah; it's the only thing I've ever regret doing."

Kurt said "Your lying through your teeth, you and Puck aren't friends."

Noah said "Yes we are, the best of friends, yes I hate that she didn't say goodbye before she left but it had to be huge for her not to tell me her brother."

Finn asked "Brother?"

Quinn asked "You two are related?"

Noah answered with "Not by blood but that's doesn't matter, she's my sister." I smiled at him almost in tears I couldn't believe he still saw me as his sister, after the way I treat him.

Mr Schue said "Okay guys back to what I was saying, tomorrow will be working on our voices so be ready for it. I'll give you guys some early minutes today since it  
>first day back; I'll see you all tomorrow." And just like that he ran out of the room, faster than I had ever seen him do.<p>

I started texting my Aunt to see if she could pick me up, when Noah asked "What are you doing now?"

I answered with "I have to go home straight away, lots of homework."

Noah replied with "Right, well can I pick you up for school tomorrow?"

I said "Yeah okay, what time?"

Noah answered with "Is eight okay?"

I said "Eight is great, I'll see you tomorrow," he smiled to me before giving me a hug. My Aunt had texted me back she would be there as soon as she could be, I couldn't wait to see Isabella smiling face. I stood up from where I was sitting and made my way out of the classroom and out of the school to wait for my Aunt in the parking lot.

* * *

><p>I was standing minding my own business when I was pushed from behind, because I didn't expect it I had fallen on the ground and I heard laughing behind me; I turned around to see Quinn, Santana, Mercedes, Kurt and I saw Brittany in the back looking like she wanted no part of this. That was something I thought in my head, I rolled onto my back and pick myself up before brushing the dusted off of me.<p>

Santana said "If I was you, I would have stay down and move back from wherever you came back from."

I replied with "Good thing, you're not me and I'm not you. You wouldn't last one day being me and believe me I know because I am me."

Santana said "I wouldn't want to be you anyway."

I replied with "Well then be clearer when you speak."

Quinn said "Stop being smart with us."

I replied with "Are you saying your all dumb," I had a smile on my face as she realised she had pretty much called them all dumb.

Quinn said "Arg! You are so annoying, why did you even come back?"

I replied with "Simple, I missed Noah."

Kurt said "His name is Puck."

I answered with "No on his birth certificate it clearly said Noah so that is what I am calling him, just like the rest of you who call me by different names so technically I should be doing it but I'm just the bigger person."

Mercedes said "Can you ever shut up?"

I replied with "Yes but I chose not to," I heard a horn deep and looked over to see my Aunt's car; I smiled at the fact I would see Isabella.

I said "This has been so much fun, we should do it again really soon but as you can see my ride is here, see you around."


	3. Chapter 3

The next day around 3 in the morning, I had been woken up by a crying baby and groaned before standing up and walking over to Isabella's crib. She had woken up because she has lost her dummy and couldn't find it. Last night I had filled my Aunt on everything that had happened, telling her I would need to pack some extra clothes for today just in case. I looked down at Isabella and she looked cold, taking off my shirt, I then reached down and place Isabella still in her blanket head against my heart and just help her close to me; everyone now and then rocking her from side to side. When still hadn't stop crying from that I grabbed her dummy to put in her month before going over to the rocking chair over by the window, I sat down on it and gently rocked us. She had stopped crying but was looking up at me with the most adorable eyes ever.

I asked "Are you hungry?" she gave me this look like of course I am. I was so happy I sleep with no bra on they were just so uncomfortable; I took the dummy out of her mouth and replaced it with my boob. Breastfeeding had taken me a while to get use it, it was so weird having a small mouth sucking at them. I hate the way she was conceived but I wouldn't change it for the world, she was my creation not his, she was the love of my life and no matter what I was going to be there for her; I had made that promise to her straight after she was born. After the whole thing had happened I wasn't really sure what my own sexuality was, I wasn't really attracted to guys after it had happened. I never saw myself liking girls but for some reason I was finding them really attractive so I saw myself now as just human being who deserve happiness but not matter what Isabella came number one to me. Isabella had removed her mouth from my breast, so I placed her dummy back in and watched as she slowly went back to sleep.

* * *

><p>I just watch her sleep while thinking about the day a head I had, my Aunt and I had a long conversation and she said that Noah and I would never be as close again if I don't tell him and I decided she was right and was working out how to tell him. Noah had a right to know and I had to tell him the truth if I wanted him to be my best friend again. I wasn't sure what was going to happen today, I know that I will get at least one slushy thrown at me today but I would say to myself to keep my head up and think of the minutes I had until I could see Isabella again. I hadn't realised what time it was until my alarm went off, which woke Isabella up and knocked me out of thoughts. I stood up trying to calm Isabella down, I walked over to my alarm and switch it off and Isabella went back to sleep sucking her thumb. My Aunt poked her head throw the door to see if I was awake, I place Isabella back down in her crib and put my shirt back on. My Aunt had seen me shirtless a couple of times and she didn't say anything but when I could put a shirt back on I did.<p>

She said "I was just seeing if you were awake."

I replied with "Yeah, I've been awake since 3."

She asked "Why?"

I answered with "Isabella couldn't find her dummy and she was very upset, I think she was also hungry."

My Aunt asked "Did you feed her?"

I replied with "Yeah I did, I didn't change her though."

My Aunt said "That's okay, go get ready I'll do it."

I nodded my head and replied with "Alright, do you need milk?"

She said "No we still have some left over from yesterday," I nodded my head and grabbed my clothes and towel before heading to the bathroom to get ready. I had managed to get myself ready and have some cuddles with Isabella before eight when I got a text from Noah saying he was here. After kissing Isabella a dozen times and telling my Aunt goodbye and that I'll see if Noah wants to hang out and talk after school. I walked out of the house and over to Noah Ute, I hopped in and buckled myself up.

Noah said "Hey."

I replied with "Hello Noah," he pulled the car away from the curb and started the journey to school.

Noah said "Don't take this the wrong way but you look like crap."

I replied with "Believe me I know."

Noah said "Why though?"

I asked "Are you doing anything after glee?"

Noah answered with "No I don't think so, why?"

I replied with "I'm ready to tell you, what happened."

Noah said "Really? Are you sure?"

I answered with "Yeah but it has to be away from school, don't know who will be listening.

Noah said "Good point, we'll go somewhere after glee to talk."

I replied with "Thank-you Noah, just be aware if I do back out I am sorry, it's hard for me to talk about."

Noah said "I won't push you to do anything; you're not ready to do." I smiled at him that was my sweet and caring Noah that I have hurt badly. We had arrived to school Noah had offered to walk me to my locker which I took up on, after my locker we went to his and then made our way to home room. On the way to home room everyone could have left me a lone but no that would too much, Karofsky and Azimio both came down the hallway slushy cups in both hands.

They stop in front of us and Karofsky said "I heard that you were back, really should have stay away oh well more fun for us freak."

Noah said "Back off guys."

Azimio replied with "No this loser needs to know her place and we aren't afraid to put you there to." Noah and I looked at each other smirking, before both grabbing both cups and tipping them onto them instead.

Noah then screams "If anyone picks on my sister, I will hurt you so badly or I'll set Rachel on you and trust me I'm softer than she is." They looked at him shocked and didn't stop staring, it took Noah to jump at them and they all moved into gear.

We both continued on our way to home room, I then turned around and said "Use cold water to wash it off and hot water to get it out of your clothes," now the two of us continued on our way to home room.

We walked into the room to see everyone from glee club were already there, Sam said "Puck come check this out," I was a little upset that Noah could go sit with them.

Noah replied with "I'll check it out later; I'm busy at the moment." We both head to the back where I had sat yesterday and he now sat next to me.

I asked "So what's been going on with you?"

Noah replied with "Not much, I've just been trying to stick out of trouble, look after my family and play some football."

I smiled and said "That's great, how is your Mum and Sarah?"

Noah answered with "They were so excited when I told them you were back but they have been good, Sarah is so smart I don't even know how the two of us are relate."

I said "I'll have to come over soon and of course Sarah smart, I taught her so well." Noah, his Mum and I had raised Sarah all together and it was great.

Noah replied with "Mum and Sarah would love that." We spent the rest of the time until Mr Schue showed up just talking about everything I had missed since I had left.

* * *

><p>After a long school day and an even longer glee club lesson it was finally the end of the day and I had to now tell Noah why I had left, we had decided to go to Maccas to grab two cheeses and bacon burgers and a drink each before going to the park to talk. We had found an area away from everyone else and where we would just be able to talk, it was close to the lake at the park but more closed off; it was a perfect area to talk.<p>

Noah asked while still chewing "What happened Rach?"

I replied with "A lot, it's hard to believe it's only be a years ago it feel so longer."

Noah said "Just start wherever you want to."

I replied with "Okay but you have to let me explain the whole story and believe me when I say I wish I had given you a chance and had done things differently."

Noah answered with "Okay," there was confusion in his voice.

I said "That night I left your place had changed everything the way I looked at myself and the way my parents looked at me. When I was walking home from your place a guy I didn't know and still now don't know had grabbed my from behind. He had pulled me into an alleyway and start to brutally rape me, the whole time he did it; I would just scream and scream wanting for someone to just hear me. No one heard me though and by the time he was finished, I felt so gross and need a shower. I had somehow managed to get myself home with torn clothes and everything. When I got home I couldn't really hide it from my dad's and I told them what had happened. They immediately drove to me a hospital outside of town; I didn't trust the people at the Lima one to keep it a secret being that it is a small town."

Noah interrupted saying "I'm going to kill that guy," I wiped back some of my tears.

I replied with "I don't know who he is, he wore a mask."

Noah asked "What happened afterwards Rach?"

I answered with "A couple of weeks after that I found out I was pregnant; I was so scared and had no idea what to do. I knew in a town like Lima no one would believe my side of the story, I also knew if I stay here while pregnant all the stress of being bullied and what not wouldn't be good for the baby; so my parents decided it would be best if I moved in with my Aunt in California."

Noah said "That's why you left."

I replied with "I had to do the best for the baby, because I knew I was keeping her."

Noah asked "You mean you kept her? As in you have her here in Lima?"

I answered with "I couldn't get kill the baby and I didn't want her to go through the things I did with adoption so keeping her was the only option and yes it mean she here in Lima with me."

Noah nodded his head and asked "How old is she?"

I replied with "Two almost three months."

Noah asked "Can I see her?"

I answered with "Of course, she would love to see her Uncle/God Father."

Noah said "You put me as her god father."

I replied with "Yes, only person worthy of it."

Noah asked "What about you dads?"

I answered with "Yes them, that's another story I need to tell you."

Noah replied with "What do you mean?"

I said "They couldn't handle having a baby around so they left with only a note and money behind."

Noah replied with "Oh my god Rach, I'm so sorry."

I said "Don't be, I would rather them gone than not loving my child."

Noah asked "So who's looking after you?"

I answered with "My Aunt Holly moved her whole life her for me, while I'm at school she looks after her for me.

Noah said "That awesome Rach, what's her name?"

I replied with "Isabella Berry."

Noah said "That's beautiful."

I replied with "Thanks are you mad at me for levelling?"

Noah answered with "I'm mad at you for not saying goodbye but I'm not mad that you left now that I have the story I understand leaving was the best for you and Isabella."

I smiled and said "I hate not saying goodbye to you, I just knew if I came to say goodbye you would want to know why I was leaving and I knew I would break down and tell you."

Noah replied with "Its okay Rach, I know if you had a second chance you would do it differently. I also knew you didn't leave without saying goodbye for a reason and I hope you would be back one day and tell me."

I said "I was always going to tell you."

Noah smiled and said "Okay enough sad stuff, I want to meet my god child."

I replied with "Alright let's go," I was so happy the way Noah had understood everything. Holly was right, once Noah knew the story he would understand why I left and I was so happy he wanted to meet her.

* * *

><p>Noah pulled up to the curb of my house; I could see it in his eyes that he was very excited about meeting her. We both hopped out of his car and head inside to my house.<p>

I yelled when inside "Holly I'm home with company."

Holly replied with "We are in the lounge room," I lead Noah into the lounge room even though he had been here thousands of times before. We found my Aunt sitting on the floor playing pick-a-boo with Isabella who was laughing the whole time.

I smile and say "Hey munchkin," she looked over at me and smiled really big at me. I walked over to Holly while Noah stood by the door just watching; I scooped her up out of Holly's arms and held her tight.

I say "Isabella I want you to meet a friend of mine," I walked over to Noah with her in my arms.

I say "Isabell this is your Uncle/God Father Noah," she looked up at him in and immediately smile at him.

Noah said "She has the most beautiful smile ever."

I replied with "I know right, I love it so much."

Noah asked "Can I hold her please?"

I answered with "Of course, don't drop her." I hand her slowly over to Noah, who held her close to his chest.

Noah said "She has your eyes," I just smiled and watch them connected; I knew Noah wanted to be a part of her life.

I turn to Holly and asked "Has she been feed lately?"

Holly replied with "She just had lunch a few minu-"she stop mid sentences and I wonder why, I looked at Noah who had just been puked on.

I smiled and said "I'm so sorry Noah."

Noah replied with "Its fine, it'll wash out." Holly passed me the cloth we always used for vomit and I handed it to Noah who passed me Isabella back.

I say "Who's a cheeky girl, you are, you are," she burst into her beautiful laugh making us all smile.

Noah said "She so cute."

I replied with "Yeah sure she's cute now but you won't say that if you woke up to her screaming every morning," Noah nodded his head agreeing with me.

Holly asked "Noah would you like to stay for dinner? I would like the chance to get to know you."

Noah replied with "Sure, I'll just let my Mum know." Noah after cleaning his shirt up went to call his Mum about having dinner at mine, which she was totally okay with.


	4. Chapter 4

I had woken up the following morning to the sound of my alarm clock which meant that Isabella had slept through the whole night without crying, I was really happy at that thought but then groaned when I realised I had to go to school. Last night had gone better than I thought it every could, Noah had stay for dinner and connect with Holly and Isabella really well. He also understood the fact that Isabella was still young and need breastfeeding and was comfortable with me doing while we all struck up a conversation about Noah's and my childhood.

Noah had also helped me to bath Isabella in the sink which she loved because she was getting more attention from other people and she just seemed to love it. Isabella had grown really fond of Noah in just a few simple hours and Noah had grown protective of her, like he would do anything to protect her and to make her smile and laugh. I was knocked out of my thoughts by the sound of Isabella crying, I stood up from out of my bed and went over to her crib to see she was just starting to wake up.

I said "Is someone hungry, I think you are," I cooed at her. I took my shirt off and picked her up from the crib, I walked over to the rocking chair and that's where I started to feed her. I was almost done feeding her when Holly walked in with a smile on her face, probably also realising that Isabella slept her first full night.

Holly asked "How long until you done?" I looked done at Isabella as she moved away from my nipple and burped.

I answered with "Just finished, she probably needs burping though."

Holly said "You go get ready, I'll burp her." I gave her look of if she was sure but she already had Isabella in her arms before even looking at me. I smiled to myself happy with the way things were going; I stood up and made my way to my closet where I grabbed some clothes before heading to the bathroom to get ready. Noah had football practice this morning so he wasn't able to pick me up today, unless I wanted to get up super early which I did not.

* * *

><p>When Holly, Isabella and I were all ready and it was time to go to school, we all got into the car and Holly drove me to school. Like Monday morning it was hard for me to leave Isabella but after my Holly shooed me away, I was able to get out of the car and start heading into the building. Yesterday no one had said anything or done anything to me probably because Noah was with all every single spare second I had so they had no chance.<p>

I wasn't stupid, I knew if I was alone they were going to do whatever they could; so I wasn't surprised when I saw Karofsky and Azimio both carrying a slushy and throw it into my face. I was now covered in purple and blue slushy which together tasted nice together; I heard the two laughing and everyone around me. I rolled my eyes to myself before wiping the slushy out of my eyes, I stood tall and proud before heading towards the nearest bathroom.

I walked into the bathroom locking the door behind me, I didn't bother checking any of the stalls I just went straight over to the sink and start washing my hair out. When I had finished washing my hair out, I stood back up and looked myself in the mirror; I jumped half a foot when I saw Brittany standing there.

I turned around and said "Jesus Brittany, you scared me."

Brittany replied with "Sorry, I did try to clear my throat but you must not have heard me."

I said "Yeah your right is there something I could help you with?"

Brittany asked "Who slushed you?"

I answered with "Karofsky and Azimio."

Brittany nodded and said "Those two are idiots."

I replied with "You're not wrong there."

Brittany then said "You're different."

I asked "Different how?"

Brittany replied with "I'm not sure, you just don't seem the same Rachel you were before but I prefer this Rachel to the old one."

I nodded and asked "Why's that?"

Brittany answered with "Your more beautiful," I looked at her like she had two heads. Only Noah and Holly had said I was beautiful.

I asked "Is that a good thing?"

Brittany replied with "It's a very good thing," before I could even reply Brittany had step forward and was now kissing me. I was really enjoying the kissed but when she placed her hands on my stomach, images from that night came back and I had to push her away.

When I looked at her she looked her hurt, I asked "Why did you kiss me?"

Brittany answered with "I've always like you, I hate it when you left and now that your back those feelings have return."

I said "And this isn't some plot the cheerios have planned up?"

Brittany replied with "No, I hate what they do to you. I hate Santana and Quinn for what they've done to you, I can never forgive them.

I nodded my head and said "Sorry if I seem a bit off at the idea of your liking me, it's just really hard to believe."

Brittany replied with "It's okay; if I was would I would be the same. But Rachel I am telling you the truth and I'm going to make it up to for every time I just stood back and watched what happened to you. And I'll start by kicking the crap out of Karofsky and Azimio."

I said "I don't want you to get into trouble because of me."

Brittany replied with "Your worth it Rach," she pushed a piece of hair out of my face. I wasn't sure what was going on, I couldn't work out if she was telling the truth or if it was just something to hurt me.

Brittany said "You still don't believe me."

I answered with "I'm sorry, I am really trying to."

Brittany said "It's okay, Rach look at what I'm wearing." I loved the way she called me Rach like she was meant to call me that; I looked down at her clothing to see she wasn't in a cheerios uniform.

Brittany said "I quit, I hated it, I only join because Santana and Quinn made me but now it just seems pointless."

I asked "Did you quit for me?"

Brittany answered with "A little bit but more for myself, I hate how they turn me into a robot who had to do whatever they were told and that's just not me." I nodded my head, she looked beautiful in her cheerios uniform but in normal clothes she looked even more better but I still wasn't sure.

Brittany said "You still don't believe me."

I replied with "I am truly sorry."

Brittany said "I've never thrown a slushy at you, never called any name but Rachel, never talked behind your back well I have written about you in my dairy but that's different; I have given you no reason to doubt me."

I replied with "I know, it's just hard to believe that someone would actually like me."

Brittany said "I think you're the most amazing person in the world, so does everyone else they are the jealous ones because they know you can get out of this town easily but they won't be able to. You have a passion and you know what you want to be, what you want in the future and they don't, I thought you used to know to but something's changed; I can see it in your eyes."

I replied with "Your right, I'm not sure anymore."

Brittany said "Yeah, you just don't seem so passionate about sing anymore but there is something else you are passionate about but I can't work out what that is."

I answered with "Your smarter than people give you credit for."

Brittany said "I've always been smart, people hear don't see through your masks that you put on. They never see through mine, yours or anyone else's, I put the masks of being dumb on but the funny thing is they could easy pick it a part if they looked closely."

I asked "What do you mean?"

Brittany answered with "I'm a junior like everyone else, if I am dumb how can I be a junior they wouldn't pass someone if they were stupid."

I said "That is very true; I can't believe I never saw it."

Brittany replied with "When you were here before you were self-absorbed didn't notice anything that didn't have anything to do with you only if it affected your future but now you seem selfless, like you don't care about your future anymore; you care more about other futures."

I was gobsmacked; I said "You know more about me, than I know about myself."

Brittany replied with "I'm good at reading people, I've work out everything out about you accept what happened to make you change; I can't work it out and it annoys me."

I said "Sorry."

Brittany replied with "Its okay, I'll work it out some day but for now I want to get to know you."

I said "I'll give you a chance but if you hurt me, I'll never forgive you ever."

Brittany replied with "A chance is all I need; now we better get you cleaned up because we've already missed home room." She was right we had but for once in my life, I couldn't find the urge to care. I wasn't sure if I should trust Brittany but I want to know where this would lead, so I would give her a chance and hope it doesn't backfire. I had expected her to leave straight away to get to her own class but she stayed and helps with whatever I had asked for. Then I thought once we were done she would leave but she didn't, she actually walked me to my class before going to hers. Noah had text me a dozen times asking me where I was, why wasn't I at my locker, why wasn't I in home room, if I was okay and then asked if Isabella was okay; I had sent back saying to calm down and I would explain at lunch.

* * *

><p>At lunch Noah and I had gone out to the bleachers near next to the football field and I filled him on everything that had Brittany said.<p>

He turned to me shocked and said "You're giving her a chance."

I replied with "I know it's crazy and something I wouldn't do, but if I don't I'm always going to be wondering what would have happened if I had taken a chance."

Noah said "You could get hurt."

I replied with "I know, just promise me you'll be there to pick up the pieces if it just some joke to humiliate me."

Noah said "Of course I'll be there, I'll always be there. Just keep your eyes open and tell everything that happens, because it could be a set up that you don't see but I would be able to see."

I replied with "Alright, did I mention she quit cheerios."

Noah said "No but I saw her without the uniform on so I kind of figure, did she say why?"

I answered with "Part for me but more for herself, she hate the way, they made her feel; which is understandable."

Noah said "True, how's Isabella?"

I replied with "She good, she slept her first full night."

Noah said "That's amazing."

I replied with "I know, she's really warmed up to you last night."

Noah said "Yeah that's what I thought, but I wasn't sure if she warmed up to everyone quickly."

I replied with "Well she never met anyone outside of Holly, my dad's, the doctors and I, you're the first real person she ever, really met."

Noah nodded and said "I'll take it us a good thing, it means I can hang out with the both of you."

I replied with "Yeah, I just wish I could take her to parks here instead of out of town."

Noah asked "Would it be such a bad thing if people found out of her?"

I answered with "Don't get me wrong I'm happy to have her but people wouldn't believe my story, they would automatically think you and I hooked up and we just made it up."

Noah said "That's just gross."

I replied with "I know but it's the truth, you haven't seen this town through my eyes, you don't know what they are like."

Noah said "True but I know what all their kids are like and they are ass wholes."

I smiled and said "Yeah, I'm just not ready for people to know."

Noah asked "Will you tell Brittany?"

I answered with "I honestly don't know, I never prepared myself for someone to like me or want to be with me."

Noah said "Don't tell her yet, just trust her first. If this is a prank or whatever, I don't think Brittany would ever tell anyone this. If you told her the story and not tell anyone about it or that you weren't ready for anyone to know, I think she would keep it to herself."

I replied with "I think your right, for now I'll just try and learn to trust her." Noah and I spent the rest of lunch break just talking about Isabella; it was really great having Noah in my life again.

* * *

><p>When it came time for glee, I was really confused because Brittany had been waiting outside me after the class to walk me to my next one and she had also carried my books. Noah and Brittany had both walked either side of me from my last class of the day, to my locker wait until I had my bag pack and walked with me to glee. We walked into glee together, the others were all there to say they were surprised would have been an understatement.<p>

Santana said "Brittany what are you doing walking with the freak?"

Quinn said "Same with you Puck, why are you hanging with the freak?"

Noah was going speak but Brittany beat him to it by saying "Shut up both of you, you are insulting my friend and I don't like it." Everyone including Noah and I looked at her like she was crazy.

Brittany said to me "I said I would prove myself and that's what I'm doing," I just nodded my head at her as she led Noah and I both to some seats in the back corner. Everyone in the room was shocked and surprised by Brittany's action, I was a little bit happy though because it made me believe what Brittany had been saying was actually true and there was a chance for me to become even happier than I already am. I love my aunt like a mother I never got the chance to meet or to love, I love Isabella to death there's nothing I wouldn't do for her, I also love Noah like the sibling I've never had. But I have been alone not having someone to kiss me in the morning, being there when the piece fall and here's a female that I never thought I would want and somehow I can't stop thinking about her now.

I had been knocked out my thoughts by Quinn saying "Brittany are you crazy? How can you want to hang with her or to even touch her?"

Brittany replied with "I'm not crazy just in love with someone that I'd do anything for and protect from any who is likely to hurt her and at the moment that everyone in the room." I was knocked back into my shock Brittany was in love with me, my mind was racing but I couldn't keep one thought going for long enough before it left for another one.

I hear Santana say "You're in love with Manhands? How can that be?"

Brittany replied with anger in her voice "Don't you dare call her that, yes I am in love with Rachel I always have been since the moment I first saw her walking down the hall."

Santana said in kind of whisper "I thought you wanted me?"

Brittany sighed and replied with "I thought I could get over Rachel by being with you or someone else, but Rachel is my one true love and I can't hide it anymore." I was watching the conversation like it was a tennis ball match and I was the tennis ball, I was trying to work out what was true what wasn't and it was all very overwhelming; so when Mr Schue walked in I was a little revealed.

Mr Schue said "Alright it's Wednesday, does anyone have anything they would like to perform?"

I almost groaned out aloud when Kurt said "Mr Schue Mercedes and I have the perfect duet song for us to sing at Sectionals," it wasn't the fact they were both bad singers their voice just didn't really suit each other.

Mr Schue replied with "That's great guys, come up and perform it for us please." He sound to enthusiastic then he should have, he sat down next to Artie as Mercedes and Kurt stood up. I had placed my legs over the top of Noah's so I could rest them on his; he didn't say anything since we did all the time when we were little. During Kurt and Mercedes performances of 'Shake it Off' by Taylor Swift, I was finding it hard to concentrate on it because my mind was thinking about everything Brittany had told me today and also the fact that I was leaning so close to her that she was making it hard to focus ever again.

Halfway through it I gave up trying to lean away from Brittany so I just gently placed my back against her shoulder, then very sneaky Brittany wrapped her arm around me and left her hand resting on my chest. I was really trying to focus on what Kurt and Mercedes were singing, how they were singing and what dance moves they were using but being in Brittany's arm just felt so right; that it amazed me that I had never thought of her before until now. The performances end and every besides Noah, Brittany and I stood up clapping for the performances it was then that I realised I hadn't pay attention to it what so ever.

Mr Schue walks over to them excited and said "That was great you two but the songs not really a duet, it's defiantly a contender for the group performances though with you two as leads." I couldn't help but roll my eyes at his statement I kind of already knew I wouldn't get a solo and I was fine with that. But I didn't want it to go to people like Kurt and Mercedes who cut people down to make them feel better. I knew everyone was shocked by the fact that I hadn't try to argue him on the fact that a solo wasn't going to me, which annoyed me so much.

I sighed and said "I grow up people, now let's move on." The fact that I had picked up on their thoughts probably scared them but they were seriously easy to read.

Mr Schue said "Okay, anyone else have a song they would like to perform?" we all looked around at each other it was then that I notices most people's eyes were on me, expecting me to sing something.

I say "I'm good; I don't have anything to perform."

Noah knocks my legs off of his, gets down on the floor all dramatic and said "Rachel Berry not having something to perform, the world must have come to an end."

I couldn't help but giggle a little before saying "Shut up ass whole," I heard gasps go around the room which confused me.

I looked at Noah for input who replied with "Their just shocked that the Rachel Berry swore."

I say "Oh, well that's no big deal since I do it all the time."

Noah replied with "We both know that but they don't," Noah sat back down in his chair and place my legs on his again before he could even think about putting his legs on mine.

Mr Schue said "Moving on, let's get talking about the set list I was thinking we could do another journey medley."

I watch as everyone replied with "No," at the same time. They must have done that last year before that was only reason I could come up with for them not wanting to do it. We spent the next half an hour of the lesson talking about the set list not really deciding anything but coming up with some really good ideas, Mr Schue then dismissed us saying we had all worked well together. That was a complete lie though; anything Noah, Brittany and I would suggestions were knocked back straight away, not even having a chance to be discussed because apparently those songs weren't the glee club worthy.

Everyone stood up leaving Noah, Brittany and I in the room by ourselves, Brittany asked "Noah can you give me a lift home? I don't think Santana will give me lifts anymore."

Noah replied with "Sure thing Brittany."

I say "Noah can you give us a sec?"

Noah replied with "Sure, I'll go get my stuff call if you need anything." I nodded my head and smiled as he left the room.

I asked "Did you mean what you said?"

Brittany replied with "What do you mean?"

I answered with "Did you mean it when you said you're in love with me."

Brittany said "I know you want to go slow, I accept that but they were really annoying me with everything they were calling you. It took everything in me not to rip their heads off, but yeah it's true I am."

I nodded and replied with "I'm not really sure how I feel towards you, I mean yesterday you were just someone in the background I never noticed and now you're like a light bulb that I see and think of wherever I go."

Brittany said "That's okay, as long as I'm on your mind now that's all that matters. I'm willing to give you all the time in the world to figure out if being with me is what you really want. I'm going to be there for you whenever you need, I'm going to prove to you that Quinn and Santana did not put me up to this and if we end up not being together I'll regret nothing and anything you tell me I will keep to myself for entirety."

I smiled and replied with "I really need to hear those things, I give trust away very easily and most of the time when I have; I end up getting hurt."

Brittany said "I'll never hurt you, just sit back and let this go wherever it is meant to go." I nodded my head and allowed her to take my bag from me, to hold her hand in mine as we walked together out to Noah Ute to go home.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a month since I had gone back to McKinley High School, not much had happened Noah was the only person who knew about Isabella; which was okay for now. Brittany had done anything possible to show me this was real, she had brought me coffee in the morning, spent lunch time hanging out with Noah and I, actually listening to me when I talked and calming me down when I was ready to rip everyone's heads off. I still not sure but every day I found myself forgetting about it and falling in love with her, I was trying to work out if this was all crazy but I just wanted to be happy and at the moment Brittany was making me happy. Isabella had been going good she still need to be breastfeeding which was fine, her growth and development had been going good, she wasn't crying much at night anymore; which Holly and I were both happy about.

* * *

><p>I was in the choir room as Mercedes and Santana argue about something I had been too tired to pay attention. I had my head laying down in Brittany's lap, we had sat on the platform of the choir room the minute we had arrived at the choir and Brittany had instead for me to lay my head on her lap and I wasn't one to argue. Mr Schue was going tell us to take a seat but one icy glare from Brittany had stopped him from saying anything. I was so tired because Isabella had woken up crying twice during the night making it near impossible to fall back a sleep the third time; because I was worried she would cry again.<p>

I was enjoying the silence that I was imagining was happening, even though it wasn't because Mr Schue was hopeless at getting the two to shut up. Then a sound broke out that coursed everyone to become quite, a crying baby was heard from outside the door, in the hallway.

I looked at Noah who had a freaked look as well, when you hear a crying baby not matter if it's not yours; you are on high alert and Noah had grown to it with only a month of knowing Isabella. I think my high alert was freaking Brittany out a bit but at the moment all I could do was focus on the crying baby. The choir room door was soon opened to reveal Holly standing there with Isabella in her arms crying.

Holly said "I'm sorry to interrupt."

Mr Schue replied with "Its fine is there someone you're looking for that I could help with." I couldn't stay seated anymore, I stood up from my place on the platform and run down over to them.

I asked "What's wrong? Is she okay?"

Holly answered with "I'm not sure, she's been crying for nearly an hour. I couldn't get her to be quite and I thought she might be missing you, I wouldn't have brought her here but."

I say "Its okay, I get. Pass her to me, I'll try if not we might have to take her to the hospital." Holly nodded her head and hand Isabella over to me. I'm ignoring everyone in the room right not as a mother, your baby always comes first and that's what I had to do. I held her in my arms so close and tight to me, rocking her from side to side trying to calm her down.

I say "I did someone miss me, I recon they did. Come on I'm here now everything is okay, I would never leave you." I soothed her trying to keep my voice calm for her sake, even if I was freaking out of the inside.

I asked "Did you give her a bottle?"

Holly answered with "I tried to give her one but she wouldn't take it."

I asked "When did she last eat?"

Holly replied with "She had lunch but wasn't really okay, after." I nodded my head and went back to focusing on her.

I say "Do you want to see your uncle Noah?" I looked over at Noah who rushes down the steps to us.

Noah said "Hey Isabella, come on stop crying I know you miss me more than your Mummy but I'm also here." I smiled to myself Noah would always try to up me even now.

Holly said "Maybe sing, she like it when you two sing together." We nodded our heads and went into sing Twinkle Little Star, over and over again before she finally starts crying. I breathe out a sigh of relief as I watch as she stares up at Noah and I, before revealing her beautiful smile.

Noah said "There it is."

I asked "Is there a bottle here?"

Holly replied with "Yes, it's in the car."

I nodded and say "Noah."

Noah replied with "On it," and just like that he ran out of the room.

I say "Isabella there's someone very important that I want you to meet, she the most kindest person in the world, she so beautiful that you stare forever at her, she so amazing that you can't stop thinking about her when your with her and I think she's going to love you just as much as I do. Isabella this is my girlfriend Brittany S Pearce," I had walked all the way over to where Brittany was sitting looking a little bit hurt, shocked and happy all at the same time.

Brittany looked at me and said "Do you truly mean it?"

I answered with "We have to talk I know that, but there's no one else I'd rather be with more than you," I said it straight into her eyes so she would believe me.

Brittany said "She so beautiful and life like, she defiantly has your eyes."

I replied with "Yeah she does."

Noah came back into the room with the bottle and said "Here you go Rach," I reach up and grabbed it from him.

I say "Now I know it's not the same as my boob but there's too many people around and I don't really like to show nipple to my girlfriend before we've even gone out on a date."

Brittany giggled and replied with "I don't mind."

I smirked and said "I know you don't but it's more of a 5th date kind of thing," I put the bottle into Isabella's mouth and watched as she started to swallow the milk greedily.

Brittany said "Wow she can drink."

I replied with "Yeah, she must be hungry."

I then asked "Hey Noah, do you want to burp her when we are finished?"

Noah answered with "No," I couldn't help but giggle.

Brittany asked "What happened?"

I replied with "The first time Noah meet her, she had just finished having lunch but we didn't know that, so she kind of throw up on his shirt." Noah glared at me the whole time while Holly, Brittany and I just laughed.

Noah said "I hate you."

I replied with "And I love you too," I looked back down at Isabella to see her still drinking away.

We were then interrupted by Kurt's voice saying "Would someone like to explain what's going on here?"

I replied with "Well this is what we call a baby," my voice dripped of sarcasm.

Quinn said "We get that, but where did it come from."

I replied with "Okay did anyone pay attention in sex education or science or biology besides me."

Santana said "Stop being smart with us Manhands."

I cut her off before she could continue with "Okay, you all are going to have come up with some new nicknames because this is profit that I'm full female."

Mercedes said "Slut seems pretty fitting now," I looked down at the ground sad; I knew that would happen but I wasn't ready for it. I looked up to see Noah having to hold Holly back from going at Mercedes.

I say "Holly its okay, she just someone who gets pleasure out of taring someone day without knowing the truth."

Mercedes shouts "Hell to the no you did not."

I say "Mercedes watch what you're saying around my child or I'll have my Aunt kid your ass," I gave her a death stare so she knew I was serious.

Mr Schue said "So this baby is yours Rachel?"

I replied with "Of course she is," Isabella finished drinking all of her bottle and I handed the bottle over to Noah.

Brittany said "She's so beautiful Rach, can I hold her?"

I answered with "Yeah sure Brittany, just let me burp her first." Brittany nodded her head and I started the process of burping Isabella, I placed her onto my shoulder and start to gently pat her on the back.

* * *

><p>After Isabella had done at least five burps I was pretty sure it was safe, especially when she lifted back a bit to look around at everyone before smiling.<p>

I smiled and said "That's my girl, Brittany are you ready to hold her?"

Brittany replied with "Yes I am, come here cutie pie," I passed Isabella over into Brittany's arms and watch as Brittany held her in her arms. I smiled at the scene I was seeing before my every eyes my daughter interacting with possible the love of my life; it was the most beautiful sight I have ever seen (probably.) I placed my arm around Brittany's back and moved in closer to her, she looked over at me with the biggest smile because Isabella was holding onto one of her fingers. I placed a small kiss on Brittany's cheek before we both turned back to look at Isabella.

Mr Schue interrupts the moment by saying "I think it'll be best if we end today's lesson."

I looked up and replied with "Why? Just because there's a baby here, she won't interrupt us and all ask is if you keep your voices down and don't swear at all."

Mr Schue looked at everyone and asked "Is that okay with everyone else?" I looked around to see no one's face where complaining but of course someone had to ruin.

Finn said "Come on Mr Schue, you can't be serious we can't have a baby around while doing practices."

Kurt adds on "Yeah especially Rachel's baby, she'll be ten times more annoying and she's already interrupted us."

Mr Schue said "Okay everyone let's call it a day, tomorrow we are dancing so bring sweats please," Mr Schue grabbed his bag and sprinted out of the room and this time I defiantly knew he had sprinted. I was pissed off more than I had ever been in my whole and I have had a lot to be pissed off, these people were supposed to be my teammates and they were treating me like I was nothing but a rag doll to them.

Quinn spits out "Okay Manhands spill."

I answered with "Give me one good reason why?"

Santana replied with "Because if you don't, will spread it around town and make it sound like you're a slut."

I said "Not a good enough reason," I didn't care that they all wanted to know they story and I didn't care that they would spread it around town a story that made me look bad.

I moved on and asked "Brittany, would you like to come over to my house for dinner tonight?"

Brittany replied with "I thought you'd never ask," Brittany had always want to come over and meet my family but I had avoided it but now I don't.

I smiled and said "Awesome, Noah do you recon your Mum and sister can come over to?"

Noah replied with "Yeah I'm pretty sure, why?"

I said "Well these people live for rumours and they have just hit a jackpot that they can't help but tell someone else, hell Santana's texting Karofsky and Azimio now. So I thought while I can have the chance to tell my story, I'd tell to the people who matter the most to me and that's Brittany, your Mum and Sarah." I watch as everyone had turn to look at Santana to see she was exactly doing as I had said with a shock look her face.

Noah replied with "Alright, I'll have them come over tonight," I nodded my head for a thank-you.

Santana asked "How did you know?"

I replied with "You're the one who brought up the rumours and as mother your senses pick up a lot when your child is in the room."

I said "Oh Holly, it is okay with they come over right?"

Holly answered with "Yes, I can't wait to meet Mrs Puckerman, Sarah and to also get to know your girlfriend that you don't stop talking about." I didn't have to us a mirror to know I was having a crazy blush on my cheeks which grew even more, when Brittany looked over at me and smiled.

I said "I recon it's time to leave, Noah do you want to go home and get ready for tonight?"

Noah replied with "Sure thing, what time do you want us over?"

I answered with "Is six okay?" I looked at Noah as well as Holly.

Holly said "That sound great."

Noah replied with "Alright, I'll bring them over at six. Brittany do you need a lift?"

Brittany replied with "No I'm good."

Noah nodded said "Alright, I'll see you guys at six," with that Noah left the room to go home and get ready.

I asked "Brittany do you want to come over now to talk before dinner?"

Brittany answered with "Yeah I think that will be good."

I smiled and looked up when Holly started to talk "I'll drop you three off at home Isabella probably needs some sleep and then I'll go out to do some shopping."

I replied with "Sounds like a plan," I stood up from the platform and help Brittany stand up who wasn't handing Isabella back anytime soon.

I turn back to the others and say "Happy rumour day everyone," I smiled before turning back around to lead Brittany, Isabella and Holly out to the car; that was kind of park illegally.

* * *

><p>I wasn't sure if I was dreading telling Brittany or not, I think I was just scared she wouldn't want to be with me anymore. It's one thing to understand what happened but it's another to have be a part of it, I was just hoping and praying Brittany would stay because I don't think I could handle her leaving; not now. When Holly pulled up to the curb I hopped to take the car seat out as well as help Brittany out if she need it before Holly took off to go do the shopping for tonight's dinner. I held the car seat in my right hand which had Isabella in it and my other hand was holding onto Brittany's hand which I had let go when we arrived at the door so I could unlock it.<p>

I said "The kitchen is just through there if you want a drink just grab whatever you want but not the bottle's that have milk, that has my breast milk in there and it's not very nice; I'll just go put her down." I had tried breast milk once on a double dare by Noah the other day and we both thought it was disgusting and I couldn't believe my daughter loved it. Isabella was already falling asleep in her car seat so I had to make my upstairs quickly before she got comfy. Once upstairs I went into my room where I place her car seat down on my bed and took her out of it, quickly checking if she needed a diaper change which lucky she didn't.

I carried her over to the table with her blanket that we used to wrap her in; I quickly wrapped her in it really tight before carrying her over to the crib. Placing her gently in the crib, I gave her the gold star dummy that Noah had bought for her last week (he was going to spoil her rotten but she deserve it.) I turned the baby monitor on and grabbed the other one and head downstairs with it; they were both turned on so if she cried I would hear her. I walked into the lounge room to find Brittany sitting on the couch with two water bottles on the table, while reading one of the picture books I had gotten Isabella.

I smile and say "Hey."

Brittany looked up and replied with "Hi," she placed the book back on the table.

I said "I'm sorry for not telling you about her sooner."

Brittany replied with "Its fine, I totally understand. A baby is a pretty huge thing to have to tell someone, you want to make sure you could trust me and I totally get it."  
>I nodded and said "Yeah, I wasn't ever going to not tell you, I just want this to work."<p>

Brittany asked "What makes you think it won't?"

I answered with "I don't know, I mean I believe what you are saying it's just a baby is a whole another element."

Brittany nodded and said "I understand, I'm already falling in love with that her and it's been a few minutes. Plus it explains why that sparks in your eye for Broadway has changed but now there's a new spark there that I've only noticed now, you're a mum and a very good one."

I smiled and replied with "You're probably wondering, how I happened to have Isabella."

Brittany answered with "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't, is it your and Noah's?"

I said "I wish it was, Noah would make a great father but no sadly it's not his."

Brittany replied with "You wish? Sadly his not? Do you want to be with Noah?"

I shook my head, I moved to sit down next to her and said "No I don't want to be with Noah, I wish it was his because it's better than what really happened wouldn't have happened."

Brittany replied with "You don't have to tell me, it's not any of my business." Brittany kind of shied away from me and immediately I realised she thought she wasn't important to me.

I say "It is defiantly your business, since you're my girlfriend you do deserve to know."

Brittany looked up and asked "I'm you girlfriend?"

I smiled and said "Yeah if you want to be."

Brittany replied with "I want it more than anything on this planet."

I said "Alright, now it's time for the heavy stuff. When I was 15 I had made a stupid discussion to walk home from Noah's alone at night, a guy had then managed to get me into an alley and brutally raped me. When he had finished I had managed to get home somehow and I couldn't hide it from my Dad's, the immediately took me to a hospital outside of town. A couple of weeks later I had fallen pregnant, we knew if I stay here I would have been bullied even more and it would stress me out and stress was not good for the baby. My Aunt Holly was a teacher in California so we made the decision I would live there for the whole nine months and another month since it was summer. When I came back here it was still summer, my Dad's couldn't handle having a baby around it didn't help the relationship and they left with only a note and money behind. When I had called Holly to tell her, she decided to move her whole life here for me and looks after Isabella while I'm at school."

* * *

><p>I knew it was lots information to give your girlfriend at once but if I stop, I wasn't sure if I could finish the rest of it; I hate having tell it over and over again. I looked at Brittany who had emotionless face which did not help at all, I reach forward and grabbed my water bottle of the table and down near half of it because of nerves.<p>

Brittany then said "I can't believe someone would do that to you, did they ever catch the guy?"

I replied with "We never went to the police. I know I should have but I was too scared and ashamed; especially since I knew a lot of people wouldn't believe me."

Brittany said "That's why you tensed up when they called you a slut but you're not."

I replied with "Yeah but I knew if the glee club or anyone else found out, they would jump to conclusion of it being Noah's child or I was just some slut who got pregnant; I almost wish that was the truth.

Brittany said "People shouldn't jump to conclusion without knowing the full story."

I replied with "I know that but it's just human nature to do that."

Brittany said "I have no idea how you managed to still be so strong and brave through that all."

I replied with "I wonder that myself to but Isabella needs me to be strong, at times it's hard but just one smile from Isabella can fix everything."

Brittany said "Her smile is pretty magically, like your smile it can bright up a whole room. I don't get how your dad's could leave you though, how they could not get to know there grandchild; I've only known her for a short amount of time and I want to know everything about her and to protect her."

I replied with "I don't know how they could either; I just try not to think about it. Isabella has that affected on people; you just want to protect her from that evil world out there at all cost."

Brittany said "Yeah, that's how I feel about her."

I nodded and said in a serious tone "I know me having a baby is a huge game changer for our relationship, so I'd understand if you don't want to be my girlfriend anymore."

Brittany replied with "Rachel, I don't care if you have a child or not I will still love you forever. I'm going to love Isabella like she my own, I'm going to protect her from everything and I'm going to love her till the day I die."

I said "But we won't be able to go out on dates because I need to be here looking after Isabella."

Brittany replied with "That's fine, I'll bring the pizza and movies and we can have movie date with you holding Isabella in your arms and me holding you in my arms."

I smiled and said "You are absolutely amazing."

Brittany replied with "I know," I couldn't hold back anymore I leaned in and kissed her on the lips and she returned the kiss. We both pulled apart when breathing became a needing factor, we both had the biggest smile on her face; I looked down at Brittany lips to see she was biting on her bottom lip and it was so hot.

I said "Brittany S Pearce will be my girlfriend?"

Brittany replied with "Yes Rachel Barbra Berry I'll be your girlfriend," we were both smiling like school kids getting told they could have ice-cream and if Brittany was ice-cream I'd so eat her.

I asked "What do you want to do now?"

Brittany replied with "Just sit and be with my girlfriend in silence."

I smiled and said "That's possible," Brittany smiled before pulling for me to lay her head on her lap like we had done at school and I wasn't going to object; Brittany was quite comfy.

* * *

><p>When the clock hit six on the dot I heard a car pull up outside, I knew it was Noah already and ahead out of the kitchen to open the door. I saw Noah's Mum, Sarah and Noah walking across the yard over to the front door.<p>

I said "Hey Ruth, Sarah."

Ruth replied with "Hello Rachel, it's been to long since we've seen you."

I said "Yeah I know sorry, I'll have to come over for dinner sometime soon," I had talked while she pulled me into a hug.

We pulled out of the hug and Ruth said "That will defiantly happen," Ruth walked inside and looked at Sarah.

I say "Hey little one," Sarah gave me a look that just made me smile. Sarah was 10 but she had gone through a lot at her age, especially growing up without a father. I knew Noah had tried to fill that gap by looking after her, protecting her and that why I knew she also deserved to know; because she is old enough to know that there a bad people in this world.

Sarah replied with "I'm not little, I'm 10."

I smiled and said "You will always be little to me, even if you out grow me."

Noah comes in and said "Which she is already doing."

I replied with "Oh shut up you," the three of us like old times before I let them in and followed them to kitchen where Brittany, Holly and Isabella were. I looked at Ruth face to see it had confusion written all over it and same with Sarah's face.

I say "Ruth, Sarah this is my Aunt Holly, Holly this is Ruth and Sarah," Holly smiled at the two.

Holly said "It's a pleasure to finally meet both of you."

Ruth replied with "Likewise, Rachel where are your Dad's?"

I answered with "Hopefully in a ditch like Noah's dad," I hate Noah and Sarah's dad for walking out on them so much and now that mine had done the same; I hate them even.

Holly said "Rachel."

I replied with "You wish the same, so does Noah." Holly just shrugged her shoulders in defeat.

Sarah then asked "Whose baby is that?"

Noah answered with "Its Rachel, didn't you get that from her eyes."

I watched as Sarah looked at Isabella eyes and said "It's like obvious to me now."

Ruth asked "Rachel, do you want to explain?"

I answered with "This is the short version, I got raped, I got pregnant, I kept the baby, my dad's walked out on us and now my Aunt Holly is living with me here."

Ruth nodded and said "I want the long story, another day though. Anyway what's this little cutie's name?"

I answered with "Isabella Berry."

Sarah said "That's a beautiful name."

Ruth asked "Can I hold her?"

I answered with "Sure if you can get her out of Brittany's arms, she has been hogging her."

Brittany looked up and said "Have not."

I replied with "Have to," Brittany hands her over to Ruth and walks over to me, stands behind me and wraps her arms around me.

Sarah asked "How old she?" she was asking it more to Isabella since she hadn't looked up from her.

I replied with "Close to four months old now."

Ruth said "She's so tiny," I smiled at the fact that Ruth had accepted her straight away unlike my parents. Thinking about my dad's made me upset, which is why I tried not to think of them but I was finding it hard. How could people I'm not relate to accept her but not people who are meant to love me.  
>Noah asked "Rachel, are you crying?" everyone in the room was now looking at me with concern.<p>

I answered with "Sorry still got pregnancy hormones."

Ruth said "That's fine dear, we all understand." The fact that they were all being so nice about made me more upset, I felt Brittany turn me around in her arms and berried my face into her shoulder and wait for it to pass.

* * *

><p>I turned back around when I was better to see Isabella was getting a bit fussy, I said "She probably hungry."<p>

Ruth replied with "Well that's you department," Ruth brought Isabella over to me and place her in my arms. There were no bottles left so I had breastfeed her and I wasn't sure if the other three were comfortable with it so I went to leave the room.

Ruth asked "Where are you going?"

I replied with "I thought I'd go to another room."

Ruth said "It's fine to do it here Rachel, we're all women here besides Noah and I know you've breastfeed in front of him," I nodded my head before looking at Brittany to see if it was okay.

Brittany said "Rach, its fine with me if you are comfortable with it."

I nodded my head and replied with "Okay," I walked over to a stool next to the kitchen bench where Holly was cooking the small BBQ food we were having but not on a BBQ.

I said "Noah can you hold her for a sec?" Noah was standing next to me in a flash; I smiled at him and hand Isabella to him.

I asked "Do you mind if I take my shirt and bra off?"

Ruth replied with "We are fine with whatever you're comfortable with," I nodded my head and had my shirt and bra off within minutes. I smiled to myself when I saw Brittany staring at them, Noah hand Isabella back to me and I started to breastfeed her while we all talked like we normally would; Holly and Ruth were getting along just great.

Ruth said "Anytime you need a baby sitter, the three of us all volunteer," I smiled at their eager faces.

I replied with "I might take you up on that, but Noah remember if you have feed her make sure you burp her first," Noah gave me his best glare but I still went into telling the story to Ruth and Sarah who both found it really funny. Everything had just gone perfect that night, while Sarah, Noah, Holly and Brittany looked after Isabella, Ruth and I had gone upstairs to my room for me to explain everything to her. She had understood immediately why I had left and if she was in my precision she would have done the same thing.

I had to tell Ruth all of it so if people would gossip about it tomorrow she would know the full story and if she had to she would tell Sarah, but we knew Sarah wasn't stupid she understood how serious the situation was and got that I hadn't gotten pregnant because I want to. Though I never regret having Isabella and I never will, she is the best thing to ever happen to me and it sucks the way it happened; but I can't control that all I can control is making sure Isabella has a positive life. If one day Isabella asks about her Dad I'm not going to lie to her, I'm going to tell her the truth and make sure she knows that I love her and so do the other people in her life.


	6. Chapter 6

I wasn't looking forward to going to school today, I wasn't ready for the entire backlash that is about to get thrown my way but I'll just take it all. I will never feel ashamed about Isabella; no one will make me feel that way. I had done my morning routine of feeding Isabella, I had done more bottles last night after everyone had left, and I had gotten ready for school and was now just waiting for Noah to finish picking Brittany up. I sat holding Isabella in my arms just playing pick-a-boo with her she loves this game it was makes her giggle and that's what I need to hear right now. I heard Noah toot the horn outside, I kissed Isabella all over her face before Holly came into collected her out of my arms. I said goodbye to the two of them before heading outside to get in front seat of Noah's car, Brittany was sitting in the middle of the car.

I say "Noah you really need a bigger car."

Noah replied with "Hello to you too."

I smiled and said "Hi," but he knew it wasn't him I was saying hi to. Brittany replied by kissing me on the lips.

Noah said "Alright, cut it out you two."

We pulled apart giggling at Noah, who ignores it and said "Mum really enjoyed last night and so you know she did fill Sarah in on everything, just so she knows the whole story. Sarah was ready to go kill every guy in the world just for hurting you."

I smiled and Brittany replied with "I'll join her."

Noah said "Me too."

I shook my head and replied with "You guys don't need to encourage her but thanks for protecting me," they both just smile at me shyly.

Noah asked "I know it's none of my business, but will you ever go to the police?"

I answered with "I'm not really sure, I mean the only profit I have that it happen is Isabella and I'm not sure if I want to put her through all those tests."

Noah said "But aren't you worried his gone and done it to someone else."

I replied with "It's on my mind, all the time." I looked out the window, I had always thought about it but I couldn't do anything thinking no one believed me.

We arrived at school and Noah said "Sorry I didn't mean to sad, I just want to know."

I replied with "Its okay, umm…can one of you walk me to all of my classes, locker, lunch and glee today."

Noah said "Sure but why?"

I answered with "Everyone knows, someone is bound to say something and I don't think I can handle it alone."

Brittany replied with "Will both be there, after every class, walking you to wherever you need to go." I smiled and handed them my timetable so they could write down where and when I will be. All taking a deep breath we exited Noah's car our little bubble of protection, straight away everyone was staring me and I was thinking of turning around before Brittany reach down and held my hand. That was all the encouragement that I need and with Noah on the other side of me, we continued walking and trying ignore the stares.

We had gotten to my locker and I wasn't surprised to see all different version of slut on them, I rolled my eyes and tore them off just letting them fall to the ground. When we finished at mine and Brittany's we head to Noah's locker where we found notes on his locker, everyone here had jumped to the conclusion that Noah was the father. I didn't care if they all bullied me but bring people that are important to me into something they aren't even in; you have completely pissed me off. Noah had done the same thing I had done, just took them off and allowed them to fall onto the ground. The three of us made into our morning home room, which thank god we had together, we were walking towards the room and when we passed Karofsky and Azimio, who surprisingly had no slushy in their hands but had called me slut making everyone in the hallway laugh.

We walked into the room and Kurt said "Look who it is, the slut of the hour."

I smiled and replied with "Can always count on you for originality Kurtie-pop," Brittany and Noah both burst out into a laugh.

Noah said "I like that one; I think I might use it."

Quinn said "Joke all you want, your still the schools slut."

I replied with "Oh look the schools prude has to get her 2 cents in, she more uptight then her virginity is," this coursed Noah to fall onto the ground in a fit of laughs and Brittany was using me to not full over.

Santana said "Don't dis my best friend slut."

I replied with "Now it's time for the biggest slut in the world to talk, you are more flexible than a rubber band," Noah who had just recovered was once again on the ground laughing.

I say "Don't you just hate it, when the person you're trying to bully can come up with better insults then you can." They were all left gobsmacked not really thinking I could actually insult them better than they could me, Brittany and I picked Noah off from the floor and took our sits in the back of the class.

Noah said "Rachel that was golden, wish I had recorded it."

Brittany said "Yeah, I didn't know you had it in you."

I replied with "Well I do, I just don't like insulting people unless I have to and sorry I insulted people you hang out with."

Brittany said "Rachel I don't hang out with them anymore, they have lost me for good there is nothing they could do to have me be there friend anymore. They have done way worse stuff to you, then you calling them a few names."

I replied with "Okay," Brittany smiled and kissed me on the cheek. Everyone in home room where staring at us and not even being shy about it, I was annoyed but knew there was nothing I could do about it. When Mr Schue walked in talking they all pay attention to him instead of me which gave me a minute to breathe, he had walked in calm ignoring the tension in the room like always; he is the worst teacher at this school and that is saying some. He is the worst because he acts like his your friend and you can trust him but you can't, even Coach Sue is better than him because at least you know she doesn't like you; but with him he could easily stab you in the back.

* * *

><p>Having everyone looked at me all day was annoying me but what was annoying me more was people picking on Noah because they assume his the father, I hate how small minded this town all are. I tried to put it all aside a concentrate on my school work but it was really hard, when I kept getting called a slut all day. I was so happy when we the end of the day bell went but was soon upset when I remember I had glee club and it was dance today. Brittany had gotten me from my last class and we went to the girl's bathroom to change into sweats, before meeting Noah in the choir room who had already changed.<p>

Noah said "Hey how are you?"

I replied with "About ready to snap."

Brittany asked "Why?"

I answered with "I hate that they are all assuming that its Noah's baby, believe me I wish it was the truth but we all know it's not and it's ticking me off."

Noah said "I wish it was to Rach, but there's nothing we can do about it."

I replied with "I know and that's what I hate."

Brittany said "Hey baby, calm down don't g-"Brittany was giving me a confused look because I had a big smile on my face.

Brittany asked "What?"

I replied with "You called me baby."

Brittany said "Oh sorry, if you don't like it, I can stop."

I smiled and replied with "You are so adorable, I love hearing you call me it."

Brittany smiled and said "I won't stop then, now as I was saying. You have to calm down don't get all worried up about the things you can't control, even if you told them Noah wasn't the father they would still say he is but the people who mean the most to you know the truth and that's all that matters."

I replied with "Thank-you," I leaned up and kissed Brittany on the lips and she returns the kiss.

Mercedes voices then interrupts by saying "No one wants to see you two kissing," I rolled my eyes and giggled when I saw Noah and Brittany do the same. The others came walking into the room I am called slut by Kurt, Mercedes, Santana, Quinn, Sam and Finn, they all sit to the far away from us and the rest all come into sit in the middle of the two groups. It had hurt to be called slut so many times in a row but I didn't let it show, that's what they want and they were not going to get it.

* * *

><p>After 10 minutes of dead, awkward silence Mr Schue finally walks in and apologizes for being late.<p>

He said "Dance, today we are going to do single person moves. I've already meet with Mike and Brittany early today to explain what I want it to look like, so boys with Mike and girls with Brittany." Mike and Brittany had both moved to the front, the boys went down one side of the room and girls the other side. I tried to avoid being close to Mercedes, Santana and Quinn but it was very hard in a small group, I knew even though Brittany was teaching she was keeping an eye on me and ready to jump if anything happen.

We had done the first forty-five minutes of today session and already complete one songs dance moves, we were now having a break that we were all grateful for and I had the chance to talk to Noah and Brittany who were asking if they had done anything to me; but they hadn't. When we started back up again that's when it start Quinn, Santana and Mercedes had stood around me and I couldn't move somewhere else and they start to all trip me up on purpose, I could see that Brittany was angry but she knew she couldn't do anything.

I looked up to see Mr Schue had defiantly seen it but acted like nothing had happen, looking over at Noah I saw Finn and Sam also purposely doing the same to Noah. My annoyance levels were going through the roof; it was taking everything in me not to snap. When I was pushed from the back I had to quickly catch myself so I had to put my hands out in front of me and when I land; I felt my hand bend backwards in pain. I looked up to see Santana smirking and I knew then that it was her who pushed me, Brittany crouched down in front of me.

She asked "Are you okay?"

I answered with "I think I've sprained my wrist."

I look up to Santana and said "If this affects me looking after my daughter, I will kill you," I said it with so much seriousness in my voice.

Santana replied with "Not my fault you have two left feet," when I heard some fall over into chairs, I looked over to see Noah and had been pushed into some chairs.

When Mr Schue just stood there doing nothing that's when I snapped, I said "Oh that's it," I try to stand up but it was hard and was very grateful when Brittany help me up.

I said "I've had enough of this I don't care what you do to me unless it stops me from looking after my daughter that's when you have gone too far, but I don't care what you do to me but when you involve Noah or Brittany you've crossed the line to no coming back. Noah isn't the father to Isabella."

Kurt replied with "What?"

I said "I repeat, Noah isn't the one who got me pregnant!"

Santana answered with "How can that possible be."

I said "What just because Noah was the only one I was close with when I was here, and he was so good with Isabella yesterday; it automatically makes him the father. Santana it's like saying you and your little brother has sex and it's the same for Noah and I, which is gross and it's the same thing for Noah and I." I smiled when I saw her face scrunch up.

Mercedes said "You're lying; Noah is the only one who would touch you."

I hear Noah say "You're lucky I don't hit chicks."

Brittany added in "Well I can," I watch as she marched over to Mercedes and slapped her with so much force.

Brittany spits out "Don't you dare talk about my girlfriend like that," I couldn't help but smile at Brittany actions.

Mercedes replied with "It's not my fault she's a selfish bustard, who cares about no one but herself and I bet that baby isn't even hers; just another stunt to put the attention on her." I was beyond furious, same as Noah and Brittany.

I ask "Mercedes what have I ever done to you?"

Mercedes answered with "Being born."

I said "Okay I can understand why Santana hates me, she has a reason to I stole her girl. I can even go as far as to understand why Quinn hates me, she insecure about everything and the fact that I'm not and that's make her mad; so she takes it out on other people. But Mercedes and Kurt I can't understand you two, I tried to be your friends but you would throw it in my face and I don't understand what I did for you to hate me this much." I knew Quinn and Santana were shocked at my reasoning's for understanding them, you just had to look at the two in the eyes and you could see it. I felt sorry for the rest of the club, Tina, Artie, Blaine and Mike all just want to sing and dance that was it; they didn't want to have us argue every lesson.

I turn to them and say "Tina, Artie and Mike I apologise for us keeping on interrupting your guy's lesson with these stupid arguments. I don't mind to have this happen, but these guys just can't let it go and have to bully me to the point of me might not being able to look after my daughter."

Tina replied for them with "Its okay Rachel, we can see it's not your fault but we just want to stay out of it and have fun."

I smiled and said "I understand that, I wish I could as well."

Mercedes said "It's just karma for being a selfish bustard," I was even more beyond then furious it was like she was saying I deserve to be raped, like I asked for it. I knew she didn't know it but if she did and she said that; she would be seeing stars now.

I hear Brittany said "Rach calm down, she doesn't know."

Kurt asked "Doesn't know what?"

I was shaking with rage that I hadn't realise tears were rolling down my race until Quinn asked "Are you crying?" Noah had stood up from being knocked over and he and Brittany were both holding me.

Mercedes said "She just faking being upset, don't fall for it guys she knows how to acted."

What I heard next shocked me, Quinn had shout "Oh Mercedes just shut up for once in your life," everyone was shocked at Quinn but she just smiled at me. I knew it had been only one day but if this was how it would be every day after, I don't think I could handle it.

Mercedes snapped out of her shock and said "So why are crying slut?"

I say looking at Noah "I don't think I can handle this anymore."

Noah replied with "Its okay, you don't have to be brave all the time."

Brittany said "Will catch you if you fall Rachel, well I'll push Noah out of the way first and then I'll catch you," I couldn't help but smile at her; she always knew how to do that.

I say with confidence "I'm crying because you said because of me being selfish, I deserve what happened to me, you said I deserved to be raped!" I had screamed the word out at them all.

* * *

><p>I saw shock written all over everyone's face, I don't think they ever would have guessed that would happen to someone they knew.<p>

Kurt breaths out "What?" I think he was more shock then not hearing what I had said.

I replied with "I was raped," I wasn't sure what they're reactions would be but I knew I couldn't go on with them just calling me a slut; I would crack one day and didn't want it to be in front of the school. I was clingy onto Brittany a bit, I think she was the only reason I was still standing.

Quinn stumbled out "H…how is that possible?" I just shrugged my shoulders not knowing the answer myself, I'd always wonder why me? What did I do? Was I just in the wrong place at the wrong time? Or had he been planning it?

I had forgotten Mr Schue was there so when he said "That we were all dismissed," it reminds me he was there and remind me how much a coward he is.

Quinn asked "Are you okay?" I was shocked at Quinn's concern for me, since she never been concern for me ever.

Santana said "Yeah like you didn't get any disease from him?"

I answered with "No nothing like, just got a baby."

Quinn said "Right a baby is she okay as well?"

I replied with "Yes Isabella is very healthy," it was silent I was trying to work out why Quinn and Santana were so concern.

I asked "Why do you two suddenly care?"

Santana answered with "If we had known that had happened to you, we never would have called you those names and I for one feel bad for all my actions towards you. No one deserve to that done to them, not even the worst person in the world and I would like to take this moment to formally apologise for all of my actions, I'll spend the rest of my life hating myself for what I did to you; when you have been nothing but kind to us." If my jaw wasn't open before it was now and I think it just hit the ground, Santana Lopez was apologizing and in front of other; I never thought I'd see the day.

I say "Brittany are we dreaming? That's must be what's going on Santana Lopez would never apologise to me especially in front of others."

Brittany replied with "This is real Rach, believe me I never thought I'd see the day that she apologised either; no offence Santana."

Santana said "Its fine, I see what you mean but Rachel I really am sorry and I would like to make it up to you if you will allow me."

I smiled a little when Noah went up to Santana and poked her cheek, before saying "She's real, no hologram."

I replied with "Umm…yeah okay but if you hurt me, Brittany get to hurt you back."

Santana said "I wouldn't have it any other way, I truly am sorry," I just nodded my head confused at this whole situation.

Quinn then said "Like Santana just said, Rachel I am also sorry for my actions that I have done to you or had people do to you. I was jealous that you knew what you wanted and I had no idea what I want, I was also jealous that no matter what was thrown at you, you were still able to see the good in people and keep your head up the whole time and I will spend the rest of my life in guilt for what I did to you." I think my jaw was now under the floor, I couldn't believe this was actually happening.

I replied with "Are you trying to kill me? Seriously two people apologizing for their actions and they are cheerios."

Quinn smiled and said "That is defiantly not that what's going on, Santana and I have just simply seen the light that both Puck and Brittany have seen for ages; we are just a bit slower at seeing it."

Santana said "Yeah what she said is your arm okay?""

I answered with "It should be fine," it was actually feeling better I wonder if their apologises fixed it.

Mercedes said "Oh come on this has to be other stunt for attention," I looked over at her to see Kurt, Finn and Sam nodding their heads with her.

I look at Quinn and say "What did we see in Finn?"

Quinn replied with "I'm starting to wonder that now too."

She walked over to him and said "Finn we are over, if you seriously believe Rachel is pulling this type of stunt for attention; then yous seriously are an idiot." Just like that they were over, she walked back over to us and I could see the hurt in her eyes.

I asked "Are you okay?"

Quinn answered with "Yes, I'll be fine."

I looked at Brittany and asked "Should we trust them?"

Brittany replied with "I'm not sure, I've never seen them act like this; we should be careful. If you hurt her, I'll hurt you, if you hurt Isabella, I'll hurt you."

Santana said "Got it, we are both truly sorry Brittany and we will make it up to her."

Brittany replied "Good, you have a lot of ground to make up for." They both nodded their head knowing they were really going to have to make it up to me and for Brittany's standards they were hard.

Kurt said "I can't believe you guys are buying into this."

Sam added "Me neither, she clearly lying no one would ever touch her in that way."

I said "Okay hold up, Sam what have I ever done to you?"

Sam answered with "You had Finn's girl break-up with him and you just a liar, trying to get all the attention onto herself."

I said "Not good enough but I guess you've picked your side."

I looked at Tina, Mike and Artie and asked "I take you three are staying out of this?"

They nodded their heads and Artie said "We believe you Rachel; we just don't want to get involved."

I replied with "I can understand that, I'm just sorry you have to put up with a divide club."

Tina said "It's alright Rachel, we know it's not your fault," I smiled and nodded my head.

I say "This argument can't affect glee."

Mercedes replied with "You're not the boss of us."

I say "If we keep this up every lesson, we won't win sectionals and that means this club won't be around next year."

Kurt replied with "Fine, we play nice in glee when Mr Schue is here but all other time we don't."

I looked at my side and they nodded their heads, I say "Deal," I knew I couldn't get anything better than this so it would have to do for now. I hate that a club is supposed to be a family and we are acting like we are going to war.

I say "Quinn and Santana do you want to come over to my place and hang out?"

Quinn replied with "Sure."

Santana replied with "We are there."

I said "Cool, I'm still in the same house will meet you there?" They both nodded their heads before grabbing there stuff and leaving the room.

Noah asked "You sure this is a good idea?"

I answered with "No, but the last chance I took worked out great," I smiled looking at Brittany who smiles back.

Noah replied with "Alright, let's blow this place." We both nodded out heads and went to grab our stuff before leaving the room just like Quinn and Santana had done a minute before us. I honestly wasn't sure if I was doing the right thing or not, like 24 hours ago the both of them have called me sluts and so many other names that I'm not sure if I am doing the right thing. I had trust my gut which said to believe them but not straight away just slowly work up to it, like I did with Brittany just slower.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you are enjoying/liking this story! I have no idea where i'm going to go from here but I cant wait to see. Thank-you for reading this story and giving it a chance. ~KJ99!


	7. Chapter 7

We saw Quinn's car parked on the other side of the road they were both still sitting in it, waiting for us; was my guess. On the way Noah, Britany and I had talked over it and we came up with that we would believe them but not trust them, until there proved they were really serious. I wasn't sure how Holly would reacted to them, I knew she wouldn't trust them since they insult me in front of her and she knew everything they had done to me but she would trust my decision; I hoped anyway. The three of us hopped out of Noah's Ute and the other two had gotten out from Quinn's car and were walking over to us now. Together we all head inside together, I hope Holly wouldn't go to off her nut. I could hear Isabella's giggle which just melt my hurt, I saw the same look on Noah and Brittany faces making me smile even more. They followed me into the lounge room where we found Holly playing pick-a-boo with Isabella.

I say "She really does love that game doesn't she," Holly looked up at us with a smile before she saw Quinn and Santana.

Before she could yell at them, I say "Trust me please," I give her my best puppy dog's eyes which always make her crack.

Holly replied with "Okay, she's had her bottle and I've burped her, I'm going to go for a run."

I said "Okay, picking anyone up this time?"

Holly smiled and replied with "Watch it cheeky," she stood up and hand Isabella to me before going to get ready.

I looked down at Isabella and say "Hey baby girl, Mummy missed you a lot today. Yes she did, yes she did, and how about you did you miss me?"

Isabella smiled and I said "I'll take that as a yes," I kissed her all over her face.

Noah said "Hey stop hogging her, she wants to see her Uncle Noah."

Brittany replied with "No she wants to see me," they both went to grab her but I held her close to me.

Brittany said "Oh come on baby," she brought her pout out on me. I groaned knowing it was getting me, I soon then hand Isabella to her.

Noah said "That's not fair, she can do that and I can't."

I replied with "Grow a pair Noah," he looked at me shocked and I just laughed.

I asked "Do you guys want anything to drink?"

Santana replied with "If it's alright."

I said "Of course it is, Noah can you grab everyone a bottle of water please?"

Noah answered with "Sure thing Rach," Noah went to the kitchen and we all got comfy in the lounge.

I heard Holly come back downstairs and say "I'm off, call if you need anything."

I replied with "Will do, have fun." She smiled at me before glaring at Quinn and Santana then leaving for her run.

Quinn asked "Are you sure it's okay for us to be here?"

I answered with "Yeah it is, my aunt is just very protective of me," Noah walked into the room carrying five water bottles and hand us each one. I smiled over at Brittany who was now playing pick-a-boo with Isabella on the floor in front of the TV; I think Isabella was just loving the attention.

Santana asked "Rachel, I hope you don't mind me asking and you don't have to answer it either, I just couldn't help but notices your dad's aren't around; shouldn't they be here for something like this."

Noah, Brittany and I said at the same time "You would think," the three of us look at each other before just laughing it off.

Quinn asked "Where are they?"

I replied with "Hopefully in a ditch with Noah's dad." they both look curious at that but didn't asked any question that nobody besides Noah and I knew the truth, that Noah's dad actually used to hit his Mum and one day we walk in on it happening. Noah became a man that day, we were both 6 years old but he became and man and kick his dad out of the house. At the time Ruth was still pregnant with Sarah, we both knew Ruth couldn't do it alone and we were always there to help her out; all she had to do was ask.

I asked "So what do you guys want to do?"

Noah replied with "I think a movie marathon is in order."

I said "It most certainly is, Britt your choice."

Noah said "Come on, she got to hold the baby."

Brittany replied with "Well you can hold her, while I look through the movies." That immediately shut him up especially when he was handed Isabella straight away and Brittany started looking through the DVDs. We were halfway through the movie that Brittany had chosen which was the Bee Movie, I looked over at Noah who was holding Isabella, she was trying to keep herself awake but I could tell she need sleep.

I say "Noah can you hand me Isabella so I can put her down for a nap."

Noah said "Are you sure? I don't mind holding her," Brittany had paused the movie.

I replied with "She's going to get cranky later, so it's easier to put her down now then later."

Noah said "Okay, do you want me to do it?"

I answered with "No I'm happy to do it," he nodded his head and gently passed Isabella over to me. I leave the room and head upstairs with her. When in my room I do a quick diaper check that need a quick change and once it was done I wrapped her up in the sheet. I placed her gently down in her crib; I also place a little kiss on her forehead and watched as she slowly fell to sleep. I turned the baby monitor on and grabbed one of them and walked out of the room; leaving the door open just a crack. I walked down the stairs, standing on the bottom step I looked into the lounge room to seem them all interacting with each other and Noah walked in with a bowl of chips.

Noah asked "Rach? You joining?"

I replied with "Of course," I walked the remainder of the way to lounge room and took my seat next to Brittany again.

Quinn asked "Did Isabella get down okay?"

I answered with "Yeah she's sleeping like a baby," Brittany took the baby monitor out of my hand and started listening to Isabella breathing. I kissed the side of Brittany's forehead; I loved the fact that she was treating Isabella like her own. We spent the rest of the evening just watching movies and hanging out, I think Quinn and Santana realised I wasn't as bad as they originally thought I was.  
>When everyone had left Holly automatically questioned me about the new addition to our group and I told her about everything that happened today, she was ready to go in first thing tomorrow and blast people but I told her I wanted to handle and she left it alone. I told her I wasn't sure if I could trust them but I was giving them a chance since I did with Brittany and that was working out really well.<br>I went to bed thinking about everything I couldn't believe that glee club now felt like we all need helmets and gun, glee should be a safe place for everyone not a war place. I wasn't the same Rachel sure I'm still letting them walk all over me but I'm ready for a fight if someone starts one though I'll be more tactful about it; since ii have a daughter think about.

* * *

><p>I was woken early in the morning again by Isabella I guess she didn't want to keep up her sleeping all night behaviour and wanted to keep me on my toes. I didn't really know why she woke up because her dummy was in her mouth still, she was still wrapped up tight and she didn't need a dipper change. I just guess she wanted to be in her mummy arms. Since 4:30am in the morning I had been sitting on the rocking chair with Isabella in my arms and I was so tired, I didn't know how I was going to make it through the day and through glee. I was just grateful it was Friday maybe I could get Noah to take Isabell tonight so I can have one day of sleep and be full charged for school. I think might do that but again I have to be able to spend maybe on full day without her; which will be hard but I need to sleep. When my alarm went off telling me it was time to wake up I quickly walked over to it and shut it off; Isabella woke up a little bit but fell back asleep again. I looked up when I heard the door open and saw Holly walk in.<p>

She said "She didn't sleep all night."

I replied with "No, she woke up around 4:30."

Holly nodded and said "I'll take while you get ready."

I smiled and said "Thanks," I lightly kissed Isabella on her forehead before handing her over to Holly and find something to wear and to go shower. Once showered and dressed I head downstairs to find Holly feeding Isabella one of her bottles and two pieces of toast on the table for me.

I said "Thanks," Holly just smiled and went back to focusing on Isabella.

I then said "I was thinking about asking Noah if he could take Isabella tonight and for a part of the day tomorrow so we can sleep and be ready for the next week."

Holly replied with "Sounds good in theory but are there places baby friendly?"

I said "Noah's is, he went and brought a lot of baby stuff for his house in case I wanted one night off."

Holly said "That was sweet off him," I nodded my head and thought that's Noah the guy I should have told the truth to from the start. Just finishing up my toast when I heard the sound of car horn tooting which was Noah, I looked at Isabella who was still eating/drinking. I didn't really know what to do so I just kissed the top of her head and said goodbye to Holly before grabbing my school bag and leaving. Walking over to Noah's ute I saw he had already picked up Brittany who was sitting in the middle, I opened the door and hopped in.

I say "Morning people," I gave Brittany a peck on the lips.

Noah replied with "You look like crap."

I said "Thanks Noah," I put my seatbelt on so Noah could drive us to school.

Brittany said "Well you look beautiful to me but his right, is everything okay?"

I answered with "Isabella thought it would be fun to wake up at 4:30."

Noah said "Damm that's early," I nodded my head and leant it on Brittany shoulder who got the hint and placed her arm around my shoulder.

I say "I am so tired, I have no idea how today is even going to work."

Brittany replied with "You'll get through it baby, we'll came get you after each class."

I smiled and said "Thank-you."

Noah said "It's not a problem Rach," I smiled at him.

After a bit of silence, I said "Noah I have a favour to ask?"

Noah replied with "What is it?"

I asked "Could you maybe take Isabella for tonight and part of tomorrow, I just want to have a sleep in and get re-charged for the next week ahead?"

Noah answered with "Of course Rach, I'll do that. I've watch you enough times to know what her routine is."

I smiled and said "Thank-you, you are the best," I sighed with relief that I would be getting some sleep.

Brittany then asked "Why didn't you ask me?"

I answered with "I would have but you have more than two people in your house and I don't want to bother them."

Brittany said "Don't worry baby, I totally get it. Noah house is more practical than mine, maybe I can sleepover tonight?"

I smiled and replied with "Yeah I think my aunt should be okay with that, what about your parents?"

Brittany said "Well I already told them I was staying at your place."

I lift my head and said "You did, did you?"

Brittany replied with "Yeah, I've already seen you shirtless twice so that shouldn't be an issue."

I smiled and said "That's true, I'll ring my aunt at lunch and if she okay with it then you can come over."

Brittany replied with "Cool, where are we hanging out at lunch?" I laid my head back down on Brittany's shoulder

Noah said "Bleachers again."

I answer with "Sounds good, are Santana and Quinn hanging with us as well?"

Brittany said "I'll ask them if I see them," Noah nodded his head meaning he would too. I smiled just as we pulled into a car park at school and we all groaned at the same time making us all laugh.

After getting out the car I asked "Would it be too much for a piggy-back ride?"

Brittany replied with "Not at all, hop on." I smiled at her handing our bags to Noah and I hopped up onto her back and she caught me. I placed my arms around her neck and hers held onto my legs, I laughed into her ear as she started to spin us around in a circle. When we stopped I looked at Noah who had a massive smile on his face, I didn't know why but it was good to see it there. It was then we start walking towards the school entrances, I saw Karofsky and Azimio coming down the fall with two slushy in their hands but just as they were getting closer, it was soon knocked out of their hands and they were smashed up against the locker. Karofsky by Santana and Azimio by Noah who took over from Quinn who was struggling; everyone had stopped and was watching with amazement.

Quinn then shouts "Listen up! New rule, Rachel Berry is off the slushy and is no longer a loud to be build. If we being Noah, Santana, Brittany and I catch you bullying them you'll be down the ladder faster than Finn Hudson mailman problem," I looked over my shoulder when I saw him standing there embarrassed which made me a little happy.

Santana shouts "If you hurt Rachel in anyway it will make Brittany upset and what is the number one rule at this school, no body upsets Brittany and gets away with it. We'll let you all spread around but believe you won't want to hurt her when we come around personally attacking you." I watch as everyone got scared and being hazed by the two of them, which they were right to those two are pretty scary. Karofsky and Azimio were then turned around punched in the guts twice, kneed in the nuts and thrown to the ground; the three walked over to us. I watch as Finn walked around us and over to Kurt, Mercedes and Sam who all looked disgusted at what they were seeing; I just smiled and waved at them.

I then said "Thank-you but you really didn't have to do that."

Quinn replied with "Yes we did Rachel."

Santana replied with "Yeah it time, you stop being the victim Rachel."

I say "Okay, can you call me Berry instead it's too weird you guys calling me Rachel."

They looked at each other and Quinn asked "Is that what you want?" I nodded my head yes.

Santana said "Okay then we'll call you Berry, Berry."

I smiled and said "Thank-you now let's get to home room before we are late."

Brittany then said "Rachel we have to go to our lockers first."

I replied with "Right, sorry I am so out it already."

Brittany said "It's cool," she tried leaning up to kiss me but couldn't so I leaned down and around to kiss her. The five of us walked to each other locker in peace together and made it to homeroom without being late which kind of surprised me; but I was happy none the less.

* * *

><p>Walking into the glee club room with Noah, Santana, Quinn and Brittany. I was so happy that the day was almost over, I had nearly fallen asleep in three of my classes but luckily didn't. At lunch Quinn and Santana had joined us out on the bleacher, Brittany had let me lay my head on her lap as she run her fingers through my hair which was nice. It was nice to have people around me and not being alone or feeling alone. I hadn't really seen anyone from glee since this morning but that was okay by me, I saw Artie, Tina and Mike all sitting oddly in the room. On the floor was Artie, then behind him was Tina and by her was Mike. They were all wearing white shirts saying Switzerland, I then smiled when I realised what they were doing.<p>

I asked "That's good, have you worn them all day?"

Tina replied with "Yep, we made these last night and ones for the two teams." She stood up handing the five of us light green shirts saying 'Team 1 Rachel's Side.'

I say "These are really cool," we are all able to put them on over what we are already wearing. As we took the sits that was on the left side of the white t-shirt in walked that others.

Mercedes was the first to ask "What's going on?"

Tina replied with "I wondered if Mr Schue would notice the tension in the room so I thought I would help him out," she hand the four of the light red shirts and they all put them on; even Kurt which surprised me. When they were on it read 'Team 2 The Others,' they all then took the other side of the white shirts and Tina retook her seat. We all sat in awkward, stiff silence and it wasn't changing anytime soon we all sighed a relief when Mr Schue walked in and he automatically had a confused look on his face.

He asked "What's going on? What's with the shirt?"

Tina replied with "White shirts are on neither side, green are team one and red are team two."

Mr Schue said "I can see that but why is it like this?"

Mercedes replied with "There is a disagreement going on and we decided to not let effect glee, this is so you know who's on what side," he slowly nodded his head but I was annoyed at the way she said it.

Mr Schue said "Okay well today is dancing routines Mike why don't you take that side," he pointed to the red shirts.

He continued "Brittany you take that group, Tina you go with green shirts and Artie red shirts." We all nodded our heads and got stuck into working on the routine and it was all going smoothly. Brittany was showing me how to do a move when my phone started to ring, I apologize to her but she told me it was okay to get it and it might be about Isabella.

I walked over and picked it up, answering with "Hello."

My aunt's voice said "Rachel I want you to listen closely and understand."

I replied with "Okay, what's up?"

Holly then said "I got a call today from a child agency, they have set up a meeting on Tuesday for them to access everything and making sure Isabella is in a safe living place."

I replied with "What? How can anyone think she's not? I don't understand."

Holly said "I don't either Rachel; they said they got a random call about her not being safe and now they are coming to check us out."

I replied with "This sucks, glee should be over soon I'll come home and will talk in full."

Holly said "Alright," after a little bit more talk just me checking that Isabella was alright but after that I hung up the phone and turned around as a tear fell down from my eye.

Brittany asked "Rach, what's wrong?" I looked at all the people wearing red shirts and Mr Schue trying to work out who it was.

I then asked "Did one of you do it?" I looked directly at Finn, Sam, Mercedes and Kurt, looking into their eyes to see if they could do this.

Kurt replied with "Do what?"

I said "You four honestly don't know," they all shook their heads.

Noah asked "Rachel what's going on?"

I answered with "Child agency called today, they are coming to check out our house on Tuesday to see if Isabella is safe with us. Someone doesn't think she safe, I would never hurt a child I couldn't. Why would someone take her away from me? How could anyone do that? I can't lose her, I love her she my child, my own flesh and blood." Tears were streaming down my face and I felt them start to be soaked into a t-shirt which was Brittany's, I felt another set of arms around me which were Noah's.

Brittany then said "You're not going to lose her; no one will take her away from you. We won't let that happen, everyone knows you wouldn't hurt a child; you just can't." Over Brittany's shoulder I saw the red shirt people faces they were all shocked by the news as I was and then I saw Mr Schue he looked conflicted but happy; that son of a bitch.

I broke out of Brittany's and Noah's arms and said "How could you think that of me? Don't hide it, I know it was you. I would never hurt a child let alone mine, if they declare I'm not safe she going into the system, I will lose her and she will end up like me with no Mum."

Noah asked "Who are you talking to Rach?" I realised I could be talking to anyone in the room.

I walked over to Mr Schue and punched him in the gut, I looked at Noah and asked "That clear it up?" He quickly nodded his head and I felt arms wrap around mine holding me back; I realised they were Brittany's arms. Mr Schue instantly fell to the ground and if wasn't for Brittany dragging me away I would be kicking him. Brittany placed me down on a chair and sat on top of me which made me smile at her cuteness factor.

Quinn asked "How do you know it's him?" Santana had picked him up and with the help of Noah they pinned him to the wall so he couldn't sprint away.

I answered with "A mother knows who is going to harm her child or put her child in dangerous. Those four over there are shocked as we are and none of them have the heart to do such a thing, they may hate me but they couldn't do that. No one would take their child away from their mother but he, he had a conflict but happy look on his face dead giveaway."

Mr Schue replied with "Rachel, I wouldn't do such a thing."

I say "Never lie to a mother Mr Schue, it's the last thing you ever do. If I lose Isabella because of you, I will kill you and it's not an empty threat I will do it." I had this glare in my eye that scare everyone but Brittany who had this I want to jump you look in her eye; I wasn't ready for that kind of thing yet.

Quinn said "Okay glee over," Santana and Noah let go of Mr Schue who took off running.

I then asked "Did we say something?" a few of them chuckled which made me smile.

Brittany asked "Is it safe to let you up?"

I answered with "Yeah I won't go after him," she nodded by stay sitting on me.

Noah asked "Rach do you still want me to take Isabella?"

Santana said "Wait why is she going there?" I could see and feel that Santana was becoming very protective of her.

Noah said "Rachel needs a night off, Isabella woke her up at 4:30am this morning."

Quinn looked at me and said "Ouch."

I nodded my head and replied with "You have no idea. I can't wait till she starts sleeping full nights but then she'll be growing up to fast." The four of them smiled at me sweetly which made me smile back at them all.

I looked at everyone in the room and said "I'm sorry for the interruption again, I just couldn't believe that happened; my own teacher."

Santana coughed out "Sleaze-bag," I just shock my head at her.

Tina said "It's okay Rachel, we all would have done the exact same thing in you precision but maybe not work it out that quickly."

I replied with "Don't worry when you have kids you'll understand."

Kurt then said "The four of us may hate you but we wouldn't hurt a kid."

Finn added "Yeah that's just low."

Sam added in as well "Yeah lowest of the lows," Mercedes just nodded her head.

I replied with "I know, a mother knows. I mean there are probably things you all haven't told your mothers but they know."

Mercedes asked "How?"

I replied with "Believe me, they know. It's a mother thing, but don't join the club this young. Grow up and find the right guy or girl, then you will understand what that member in the glee club that you have long forgotten told you about."

I smiled and said "On that happy note, I need to get home to talk to my aunt."

Kurt asked "Wait why your aunt and not your dads?" Realisation soon crossed over onto their faces, why hadn't it been my dad to bring in my daughter? Why my aunt?

I answered with "My Dads couldn't handle having a baby around so they took off, lucky for my aunt or I have no idea what would have happen," they all nodded their head before Brittany decided it was time to go. She stood up from my lap; her, Noah and I grabbed our stuff and left the rest in there to their own devices.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey Thank-You all very much for following this story along and keeping with it; it means a lot too me. I know this one is really, really short but I wanted to give you all a Christmas present and here it is; enjoy!. MERRY CHRISTMAS ONE AND ALL! I HOPE YOU HAVE A BRILLANT CHRISTMAS AND AN EVEN BRILLANTER NEW YEAR! ~KJ99 Love you all sooooo much!

* * *

><p>Noah hadn't driven Brittany and I back to my place really quickly, I had texted Santana and Quinn telling them I would fill them in on the details when I knew more. When Noh had stopped the car outside of my house I took off running towards my house with Brittany right behind me. We walked into the house to find Holly coming down the stairs and she held a finger up to her lip telling us to be quiet; Isabella must been taking a nap. Noah then came in running and I quickly put my hand over his mouth to be quiet, when he understood I removed my hand from his mouth and we all walked into the lounge room.<p>

I asked "What happened?"

Holly replied with "I got the call at 3 from someone from social services telling me there was a request for them to come check that Isabella was being looked after probably. I didn't really know what to say so they will be here Tuesday afternoon after school so you can all be here to see if she is being looked after."

Brittany said a bit loud "Of course she is who in the right mind would think Rachel or you could hurt her."

Holly replied with "I know you are upset Brittany but please lower your voice, I think Isabella was sensing something going to happen since she didn't take her nap but tiredness won over her stubbornness; I wonder who she got that from," and just like that all eyes were on me.

I say "Hey, I'm not that bad. I could be a lot worse," and they all nodded their heads.

Holly asked "What's the game plan Rachel?"

I answered with "Okay, Noah can you still take Isabella tonight?"

Noah replied with "Of course, anything you need."

I nodded and said "Is your Mum working tomorrow Noah?"

Noah answered with "I don't think so, why?"

I replied with "Okay here's what we are going to do. Tonight Noah will take Isabella to his place and Brittany you can stay here tonight like we originally planned. Then tomorrow Ruth can watch Isabella us while we clean this house up, backyard, front yard, inside, the garage and even the roof if we have to. Baby proofing things we haven't gotten around to since Isabella isn't crawling much yet. I don't want this lady or man, that person to find anything wrong with this house; no one is taking my daughter away from me no one." I had this dead serious look in my eye; I am not losing my baby or having her taking away from me.

Brittany said "It sound like a plan but can the four us get it down in one day."

Noah said "We need reinforcement Rach; it's too big for the four of us."

Holly asked "Do you have anyone else you could get to help?"

I answered with "There's Quinn and Santana. Tina and Mike might be able to help?"

Brittany said "Santana and Quinn will defiantly want to help; Santana is becoming very protective of Isabella. Tina and Mike yeah I think they might want to help but what about Artie?"

I replied with "No offence to him, his not going to be much help in a wheelchair."

Noah said "She right Brittany, he'll be in the way more than anything."

Brittany replied with "Okay, I'll Santana and Quinn. Noah you ring Mike and your Mum to make sure she is okay with this. And Rach you ring Tina."

I said "Okay let's do it," I head upstairs to my room to make my phone call but I had no clue where the other two went.

* * *

><p>Calling Tina and asking for help was easy, she had said yes once I told her how much I didn't want my baby girl to suffer the loss of her Mum or not knowing who her Mum was. After the phone call to Tina was done, I stood up and walked over to the crib where Isabella was sleeping peaceful; oblivious to what was going on around her.<p>

I said "No one is taking you away from me, I won't let that happen. You and me forever against the world."

I heard someone asked "Where do I fit in?" I looked behind me to see Brittany had quietly come into the room without me noticing.

I answered with "I'll rephrase that "You, Brittany and I against the world," I felt Brittany wrap her arms around me and placed her head on my shoulder; we both looked down into the crib at my beautiful daughter.

Brittany whispered "I like the sound of that."

I smiled while looking at her and whispered back "Me to, me too." Brittany then led me away from the crib and over to my bed. Brittany sat down first leaning up against my headboard, I sat down next to her and she wrapped her arm around me; and I laid my head on her.

I asked "What did Santana and Quinn say?"

Brittany replied with "They are both happy to help."

I say "It's amazing how quickly they did a 180."

Brittany said "Yeah it is but do you know what's really amazing?"

I shook my head and Brittany said "This, right here right now. You, me, Isabella and just us together."

I smiled and replied with "Yeah it really is."

Brittany said "You make it amazing Rachel, this is all you and no one else." I smiled up at her and felt her kiss the top of my head; I snuggled in closer to her and just enjoyed it. This scene was so perfect being with Brittany and my daughter asleep just a few metres from us.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey I just thought I'd add this down here, if you guys have any ideas for this story or things you want to happen just let me know; I love all suggestions. Again MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR TOO! :)


End file.
